Crescendo
by colorrosette
Summary: Ever since he was young, Tadashi Hamada had blamed himself for the death of his parents and later his little brother. When he meets a young mute who resembles Hiro, he finds a glimmer of hope for a happy ending. As the two bond through gummy bears and Baymax, disturbing secrets are unearthed and words that were once unsaid are spoken.
1. Open House to Inspire

**DISCLAIMER:**

**THIS FIC IS VERY INACCURATE WHEN IT COMES TO MEDICAL AND SCIENTIFIC INFORMATION. PLEASE IGNORE THEM FOR THE SAKE OF THE STORY. THANK YOU **

* * *

Crescendo

_Tadashi didn't expect much from the SFIT open house but instead met a mute orphan who resembled his deceased baby brother. Hiro was excited to see SFIT but never would've imagined it would lead to him being adopted. As the two bond through gummy bears and Baymax, disturbing secrets are unearthed and brought to light._

* * *

"What's your name?" The smiling woman sitting across from him asked.

_Hiro._

The ten year old boy stared at her blankly and sucked his thumb. No words would come out of his chapped lips. She stared at him for a few moments before widening her eyes and gasping. "How could I forget?" She opened a drawer of her desk and pulled out a blank piece of paper and pen. She pushed it towards him. "You can write out your name."

He stared at it then her and shook his head. Her shoulders lowered as she sighed. "You don't know your name?"

_I do. It's Hiro._

He shook his head before staring at his soaking wet sneakers. He moved his feet against the floor and winced from the sound of the screechy rubber.  
She sighed before looking pitifully at the lost orphan. "I guess we'll have to name you ourselves. Got any ideas?" She asked with a smile. "Anything from a cartoon you would want to call yourself? Maybe Gon? Or Narumi?"

He shrugged his frail shoulders and continued to suck his now-wrinkly thumb. "How about Koji? You look like a Koji to me." She smiled genially at him.  
Hiro stared at her with dull eyes, making her uneasy as she typed into the computer. She didn't want to imagine what kind of horrors the boy went through.

Hiro shuffled in his seat and exhaled through his nose. Of course he knew his identity, he wasn't stupid, but that was all he had left. It was his last memento from his family and he couldn't just give it away so easily.

_I'm not Koji._

_I'm Hiro. Hiro Hamada._

* * *

Chapter 1

Open House to Inspire

"So tell me why we have to clean up the lab?" Gogo complained as she lifted a heavy box full of electromagnetic wheels into a corner.

"It's because Professor Callaghan agreed to have an open house for San Fransokyo Orphanage for Young Boys." Honey Lemon announced as she threw some useless scraps of paper in the recycling bin.

Gogo popped a bubble with a stoic expression before wiping her hands from the dust of the box. "I don't see why. It's not like this is going to help them. What's going to help them is getting adopted." She said coolly. She leaned down to pick up another box but was surprised when it suddenly became light.

"I got this," Wasabi said as he lifted it out of her dainty hands and brought it to the corner with the rest of the prototypes. "There."

"Thanks Wasabi."

"No problem. I already finished cleaning up hours ago." He pointed to his table of carefully organized tools and projects, all bordered with either a thin masking tape or marker.

"Of course." Gogo laughed.

There was a sudden slam and everyone looked at the door to see their school mascot spinning a sign. Honey Lemon nearly shrieked from shock.

"Hello friends!" The green fish-monster suit announced, still spinning the sign.

"Freddie! You scared me!" Honey Lemon sighed.

Gogo rolled her eyes. "Get out Fred. We're cleaning."

Fred laughed. "Bros, don't worry. I'm here to give you guys entertainment as you clean."

"If you make a mess…" Gogo mumbled under her breath.

"Don't worry, don't—Whoa!" The sign slipped off his finger and flew to Wasabi's organized table.

Metal clanged against metal before meeting the floor, the sound echoing across the building.

"Fred!" Wasabi exclaimed, his mouth almost touching the floor. "My-My table!" He stared in defeat at his once perfect table. He started to pick up the wrenches and bolts from the floor. "Do you know how long it took for me to do this?"

Fred lifted the top half of the mascot's head above his head. "Whoa. Sorry buddy. Let me help you there."

Honey rushed over. "I'll help too."

Gogo popped another bubble before going back to her work station. "Who would've guessed it."

"What was that sound?" A panicked voice said as he ran in the room.

"Hey Tadashi! Sorry about that. My sign flew off my hand and onto Wasabi's table." Fred explained himself, dropping a bolt on Wasabi's hand. "Sorry bro."

Tadashi stifled a laugh, Wasabi's face when his table was destroyed must've been hilarious. "I would offer to help but it looks like you're almost done."

Wasabi nodded. "Yeah I'm fine." He said making a few adjustments to his tools, like sliding them over a millimeter.

"Oh yeah. I forgot why I came in here." Tadashi cleared his throat. "Professor Callaghan said that the orphanage kids will be here in 5 minutes, so we should make any last minute touches to our labs."

"Got it."

The 19 year old nodded before walking out of the room and in the hallway which was now decorated with bright posters.

SFIT was holding an open house especially for the orphans as the director's attempt to get them excited for college and their education. Many of the boys were very apathetic to their studies and often fell asleep in class. Being an alumni from SFIT and a friend of Professor Callaghan, she set up open house to inspire the kids. She knew firsthand how SFIT and the staff always managed to stir the kids to work harder and put forth their all.

He reached into his cardigan pocket to pull out a single gummy bear. He popped it in his mouth and patted his stuffed pocket. There was more where that came from. Tadashi's pocket began to vibrate rhythmically. He reached in and answered it.

"Tadashi?"

"Yes Professor Callaghan?" He replied, stopping in his tracks.

"I need you to go to the main entrance of the school. The bus has arrived." His mentor said.

"A-Already?" He stammered.

"Yes, now please hurry. I'll meet you in the lab later." With that he hung up. He sent a quick text to Fred to warn the others. Tadashi then gripped his SFIT cap before running through the halls and out of the glass building. His eyes narrowed from the bright summer sun but quickly adjusted as he made his way through the green campus.

At the front of the university was a nostalgic yellow bus unloading the children. Mrs. Woods, the orphanage director, was taking a head count of the children, all who had a sullen look on their pallid complexions.

"Eight…Nine…Ten…"

"Hello! You must be Mrs. Woods." Tadashi greeted her in staccato because of his uneven breaths. He held out a sweaty hand which swayed due to his deep breaths. "I'm Tadashi Hamada."

The lovely blonde middle aged woman smiled as she gladly took it. "Hello Mr. Hamada. I take it you'll be our tour guide today?"

Tadashi nodded as he stood proud. He was one of Professor Callaghan's prized students and assistants.

"We can start whenever you're ready." He said, noticing a clipboard in one hand and a pencil in the other.

She nodded. "Of course. Right after I finish taking count. Now where was I?" She started from the beginning.

"Ten…Eleven…" She stopped and stared at the multitude of boys before her. "We're missing one. Is anyone in the bus?"

One of the boys raised his hand. "Mrs. Woods, Koji is still in the bus!"

"Oh, someone get him now. Koji!" She called out, walking towards the bus door. A short thin boy of Asian descent stepped out of the bus. His raven hair stuck in all directions. His hands were stuffed into the pockets of his ill-fitting hoodie.

"Koji. We were waiting for you." She gently chastised him.

'_I'm sorry. I fell asleep on the bus'_ He signed to her with a flustered face.

"It's fine Koji. Now come on, get into the group. We have a tight schedule today." She forgave him quickly with a genial smile. He obeyed and slowly shuffled in.

"Now Mr. Hamada will be our tour guide. Everyone say hello!" She introduced him.

Tadashi wasn't listening. He was too busy staring at the young orphan. There was a striking resemblance between him and his little brother. His dead little brother. He knew for a fact, that if Hiro was alive, he would look like Koji. He was so certain he would sell his soul to the devil.

"Mr. Hamada." She repeated, concerned.

Koji lifted his head up and stared at the man who was staring intently back at him.

_Hamada? It can't be. It shouldn't be. _

Koji broke the gaze and stared at the pavement instead. There was no need to get his hopes up over something so trivial and impossible.

"Huh? Oh yes." Tadashi finally came to his senses. "I'm Tadashi Hamada and I'll be your tour guide of SFIT. SFIT stands for San Fransokyo Institute of Technology, just in case you didn't know. We're known for our award winning Robotics program." He continued to state a few facts he had trained himself to remember for this day but during it he kept making quick glances at the mute boy.

* * *

"And this is the lab for students. Students usually rent out a room for the semester. As you can see, these are just a few of many Robotic students." Tadashi said as he walked through the room, the people from the orphanage trailing behind him.

"This is my good friend Gogo. She works with electromagnetic engineering for her project. I'll let her tell you the rest." Tadashi said he stepped back, letting Gogo bask in the spotlight.

"Hey kids. So this one of many prototypes I've made for my recent project." She waved her hand to the yellow bike with suspended wheels. The kids all stared at it in amazement but one pair of eyes stared it with dull eyes. Koji was standing at the back of the crowd and couldn't see much due to his short height. He didn't seem very interested to begin with though.

Tadashi frowned slightly and casually made his way to the back of the room.

Koji was tracing over the wrinkles on his palm instead of listening to the Korean girl.

"Why don't you move up to the front, buddy?" Tadashi suggested.

If Koji spoke he would've screamed. Instead he nearly jolted and swung his body around to see the tall college student. He rummaged through his backpack and pulled out a worn out notebook, a pen was attached to it by a string.

**I'm fine**, he wrote.

"You should go up. Her experiment is really cool." He encouraged him.

Koji shook his head and returned his notebook in his bag. He was finished talking to him.

Tadashi frowned but turned back to normal after Gogo sent him a signal that she was done.

"Alright kids, onto the next student, Wasabi." He said as he walked over to the tall man wearing green. "This here is Wasabi." The kids all laughed and poked fun except Koji, who's lips barely moved.

"Isn't that for sushi?"

"Are you a fish then?"

"I cried from wasabi once!"

"Wasabi's gross!"

Wasabi shook his head, flustered. "It is. I dropped wasabi on my sweater once so now all of my friends call me Wasabi. Don't call me that though, call me –"

"Mrs. Woods, could I speak to you for a second?" Tadashi whispered to her. She looked at him oddly for a second before following him out of the room.

"Um…I have some questions about Koji." He admitted rather bashfully.

"Really? Why is that?" She asked, crossing her arms casually.

"I don't know how to explain it. He's just…"

"So different from the rest of the kids?" She finished his sentence rather naturally. "Is it because he's mute?"

He shook his head. That was one of the reasons but definitely not the main one. "He just isn't very into the tour. He seems a little apathetic."

She sighed. "Yes. That's one of the reasons why it's been so hard for him to get adopted. He never opens up to any of the eligible parents." She ran a hand through her hair slightly frustrated. She loved him, but it hurt her to see him not even trying to get adopted. "Once we walked out of an interview because they triggered something."

Tadashi pondered over the minute possibility that they were related in blood.

"When did you get Koji?"

She thought for a second and pursed her lips. "He came to us when he was about 9, so four years ago?"

"Four years ago…" He mumbled to himself. "Just one last question, if you don't mind."

"Go ahead."

He rubbed the back of his neck. He didn't know how to approach this delicately without being offensive. "Was…he always a mute?"

"Though that is a touchy subject, especially for Koji since he's a special case. All I can say is ever since we met him, he hasn't spoken a word to us." She said. "I'm glad you are concerned for one of our kids, but unless you plan on adopting Koji, I shouldn't tell you anymore." Tadashi agreed, that was all very personal information that shouldn't be announced everywhere.

"We should get back inside, I think Wasabi is done with his presentation. I apologize that I took you away from it."

She waved a hand. "It's fine. No worries."

* * *

After the rest of the gang finished their presentations, Tadashi separated himself from the group and stood next to a red and white metal cube.

"Hello guys, this is the project I have been working on. I'm really proud of him and I hope you'll like him."

The kids stared at him dumbstruck. It was a box.

Tadashi cleared his throat. "Ow."

Almost immediately the white part of the cube began to inflate. Before them stood an inflatable white robot.

"Hello!" It spoke in an robotic yet soothing voice. "I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion."

The kids stared in awe.

"He looks like a marshmallow!"

"Whoa!"

"He looks funny. I like that."

Out of everyone, Koji looked the most amazed. His chocolate eyes seemed to glisten at the sight of the robot. Tadashi felt so happy, as if his little brother was looking at his own creation with googly eyes.

Baymax turned to Tadashi. "I have been alerted because you said 'OW'. What seems to be the trouble, Tadashi?"

He shook his head. "Do me a favor buddy, scan me."

Baymax looked at him from head to toe in a second. "Scan complete. My readings tell me that your dopamine and serotonin levels are very high. You are elated."

"Thanks." Tadashi turned to his audience. "Would anyone like to be scanned by Baymax?"

All of the hands rose, even Koji's. Tadashi couldn't hold back a smile.

"How about the one in the navy sweater?" He pointed towards Koji. Koji pointed to himself, in disbelief. "Yeah you, get over here."

The small boy pushed his way through the crowd and stood before the towering marshmallow.

"My readings tell me that you also have high levels of dopamine. Based on your hormone and neurotransmitter levels, you may be experiencing mood swings. Diagnosis, puberty." Baymax said in a blunt voice.

All of the boys began cracking up as Koji turned as red as a tomato.

"Now now!" Mrs. Woods scolded them. Koji had tears welling up in his eyes before bolting out of the room.

"Ko—" She began to call out.

"Koji!" Tadashi shouted after him as he dashed out of the room.

Mrs. Woods was flabbergasted, she didn't expect him to be so concerned.

* * *

"Koji! Where are you?" Tadashi called out as he searched around the building. He peered into his room but pressed on. He stopped in his tracks when he heard a soft _sniff_ coming from his room. He slowly walked in and saw Koji hiding behind one of his drawers.

He placed a gentle hand on his trembling shoulders. Koji gasped as he inched back.

"Hey, sorry about what happened. I didn't mean for you to get so embarrassed." Tadashi apologized. Koji faced the wall, away from him. Tadashi frowned. It was like when Hiro would ignore him when they were younger. "Is there anything I could do to make it up?"

Koji shook his head.

Tadashi pondered for a moment before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a handful of colorful gummy bears. He sat down next to the frail teen. "Do you want some?"

Koji stared at them then at Tadashi. He hesitantly nodded.

"Pull out your hands." He said in a calm voice. Koji listened and extended his clammy hands. Tadashi placed all of the gummy bears into his hands. Koji looked shocked and his body language indicated that that was too many treats.

"Don't worry." Tadashi pulled out his stash from his pocket. "There's plenty more where that came from. So eat up."

Koji nodded and popped one in his mouth.

Tadashi ate one too and gave him a reassuring smile. Koji returned the smile but he didn't know if it was because of Tadashi or because of the nostalgic taste. He had eaten gummy bears once in a blue moon at the orphanage, usually during a birthday or holiday, but as of right now it just seemed different. They seemed to taste a lot better when he was sitting next to Tadashi.

* * *

**Hello BH6 fans!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter because I really liked it. I personally don't really like having to write Hiro as Koji but it won't be forever, I promise. **

**There's a lot of secrets and mystery in this story so I hope you'll give it a chance until they are revealed. I'm really excited for this. I actually outlined the whole story. **

**Anywho! I hope you enjoyed Crescendo so far and if you did please leave a review, I would love to hear your thoughts so far on this. **


	2. Bruises and Ashes

**Hello! Here's chapter two. I'm so happy a lot of people liked the first chapter, thank you all for reviewing and favoriting~ **

**Before I start the chapter, my friend made me think about how Hiro/Koji ran out crying even though he's 13. Even though it seems a little immature, Hiro did endure a lot of pain so he's a very vulnerable 13 year old. **

**That's all!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Bruises and Ashes

Together, the two walked back into the lab.

"Oh thank goodness you found him," Mrs. Woods sighed, placing a hand on her heart.

"Yes, sorry about running off like that. SFIT has such a big campus, it would be nearly impossible to find him if I didn't find him sooner." Tadashi excused himself.

She shook her head and squatted down to Koji and gave him a hug. "Don't run off like that again, okay Koji?"

Koji nodded his head and signed '_I'm sorry. I won't do it again._'

She looked at him with bittersweet eyes and shuffled his hair a bit. "Alright. I'm expecting you to hold onto your word now."

Koji nodded.

"Alright kids, now that that's settled, this is Professor Callaghan, the lead scientist and robotic engineer of SFIT and my good friend." She started clapping her hands together. The kids followed along and watched the tall, somewhat elderly man step to the front of the room.

Tadashi rushed next to him. He stood straight and spoke. "Professor Callaghan is the chairman of the robotics department here at SFIT. You may not have learned this yet, but he is the creator of Callaghan's Laws of Robotics."

"Now now Tadashi, don't bore the kids with boring facts about me." He humbly said. "I wanted to thank you all for coming to visit SFIT. Though you only say a tiny fraction of it, I hope you will use that to strive to work harder towards your goals."

The kids started clapping, some impressed by how renowned he was. Koji was clapping hesitantly. Something was off about him he knew it, but he just didn't know what it was. It was probably because he had such a prestigious position; he was in a totally different world than him.

"Now I know how hungry you are, so I asked the lunch staff to provide you all a meal." He pointed to the buffet tables across from him. "Feel free to take as many seconds as you want."

The boys all cheered and made a run for the fresh steaming food.

"Boys! Say thank you and don't...Oh who I kidding." Mrs. Woods laughed. She turned to her old colleague. "Thank you again Robert, for helping me plan this. You have no idea how much the boys need this."

He waved his hand. "No no. You helped me plenty when we were students here years back. It's the least I could do for these boys."

"Well you've done plenty by advancing our technology so much." She pointed out.

Tadashi stepped in and offered the two alumni plates of food. "Sorry to interrupt. I thought I should get you food before the boys scarf it all down."

Mrs. Woods laughed. "You know them so well already." She took the plate and nibbled on a piece of cheese.

"I trust you've met Tadashi Hamada already?" Callaghan said as he patted his student's shoulder.

"I have. He's been a great tour guide and showed a lot of consideration to my boys, especially young Koji over there." She pointed to the young Asian sitting on the corner of the table, a little further away from everyone. Callaghan took a double take at him before narrowing his eyes oh so slightly. "I can see why he is one of your prized pupils. His Baymax experiment was quite impressive, if I do say." Callaghan smiled back at her.

"Why yes. You should've seen his admission invention. Amazing. He created a hover craft that flew with electromagnetic and aerodynamic technology. One of the best inventions I have seen in my time." He praised Tadashi, who was flustered.

"I can't get all of the credit; I was inspired by one of his books when I was younger. A good friend of mine also helped me." He said.

"Now Tadashi!" Callaghan said. "Stop being so humble and accept the praise!"

Mrs. Woods just laughed before popping a grape into her mouth.

* * *

"Thank you again Tadashi." Mrs. Woods said. "You really made this trip a lot easier."

Tadashi shook his head. "No, I was just doing my job. I hope you get back to the orphanage safely."

He watched the kids all board the bus and of course, Koji as the last to go. He stepped on the first step of the bus but hesitated. He turned around and shuffled into his bag and pulled out his notebook. Tadashi stared at him oddly as he wrote it in it. Koji dropped the pen, letting it dangle from the corner of the notebook, and turned it around so he and Mrs. Woods could see.

**Thank you,** he had written. Koji then shoved it back in his bag and hopped onto the bus.

"Oh my." Mrs. Woods looked at Tadashi. "I've never seen him like this before to a stranger. Could I ask what happened when you found him?"

Tadashi scratched the back of his head. "I found him in my dorm and I offered him some gummy bears. You see, I always carry them around because my younger brother used to love them, so it became a habit."

Her eyebrow rose. "Used to?" She asked concerned.

Tadashi placed his hands in his pockets. "Well…"

Mrs. Woods, working with damaged children for 10 years, knew all of the signs. He clearly looked uncomfortable so she shook her head. "Forget I asked that. Well, I'm glad to see Koji taking a liking in someone for once." She smiled warmly. "You're welcomed to visit the orphanage any time."

Tadashi blinked his eyes a few times. "What?"

"I can tell that you both have a liking for each other and I would never hold Koji back from someone. I'm sure that opening up to you will improve his chances of getting adopted."

"What?" He asked once more.

She chuckled. "You can set appointments through the phone. Feel free to visit."

"Oh, wow. Thank you Mrs. Woods. I- I don't know what to say." He stammered in disbelief.

She stepped on the yellow bus. "Just say you'll come, for Koji."

"Of-Of course!"

"Bye Tadashi! I hope I'll see you soon." She waved at him as the bus driver shut the doors. He waved back, still a little flabbergasted. As the bus began to pull away, Tadashi saw Koji sitting all the way in the back alone, daydreaming.

* * *

Koji stared at the large feathery clouds and the multiple air balloons above move behind him The clouds looked so delicate and soft. He imagined how it would feel to fly high and touch the clouds himself. It was always one of his dreams to be able to just sit on one of the fish air balloons and just gaze at the night sky or sunset.

"Hey Koji!" Jason, who was two year younger, called out. Sitting in front of Koji, he stood on his seat and pointed at him. "How's puberty?" He jested with a toothy grin.

Koji's cheeks flared before tearing away eye contact.

"Puberty! Puberty!" Jason continued to joke. They were sitting too far in the back for Mrs. Woods to hear.

Koji considered taking out his notebook and writing 'SHUT UP' on it but chose not to. He had done if once before and it ended up with having his notebook thrown into the tub and him being mocked. He bit his bottom lip and tried his best to tune him out. Many kids often gave up after getting no reaction for a few minutes.

Luckily, Jason was one of those kids. He sat down on his seat and talked to his friend about how pretty Honey Lemon was.

Koji sighed. Though it was normal for him to be bullied when Mrs. Woods wasn't near, it was still a bother each time someone chose to make fun of him for being mute. He shuddered at the time when the boys chose to keep kicking him until he screamed out, which of course never happened. He had dark purple and black bruises all over for a week. Mrs. Woods begged him to tell who hurt him but Koji budge.

When he first came to the orphanage, it was the worst. Since many of the kids were very naïve, they would ask too personal questions and included cruel insensitive jokes, often leading to young Koji being in tears. It hurt even more because he had suffered amnesia and was a mute.

He would rather not think about those dark days, as much as they did scar him. He moved his attention to Tadashi Hamada.

Tadashi had the same last name as he did. He wondered if they were related in some way but then again, he had met a Hamada couple a few years back. During that interview, he had just walked out. He couldn't handle it; it was like they were mocking him. He just wanted to find his family. He had a faint idea of his mother and father's name, unfortunately they were scrambled in with the chaotic memory of when he entered the orphanage.

But being by Tadashi's side over flooded him with a calming sense of nostalgia. For once in his life, he felt comfortable with someone. Of course there was Mrs. Woods, but it took half a year before he very slightly opened up to her. He still couldn't trust her to know his name, even after four years it was still too soon. It was that precious to him.

He wouldn't admit it to himself, but deep down he wanted to meet Tadashi again. He did seem pretty cool, especially with Baymax. That thing was really cool! Though it did embarrass him.

He knew that if it weren't for Tadashi, he probably would've died of boredom at the supposedly prestigious college. Admittedly, the campus was quite beautiful but everyone there was a nerd. He never liked nerds, they were just so…nerdy. It was probably because he was never good at academics and was once the bottom of his class, something he was very ashamed of.

His sessions with his therapist told him that he had a ton of potential but it was sealed off and he had to unlock it himself, whatever that meant. He was a 13 year old boy not a 70 year old monk.

Then again, there was a lot he had to exhume; like all of his memories before he arrived at the orphanage. He couldn't even remember how he ended up there in the first place. Koji sighed yet again, wishing that his life didn't have to be so complicated.

It wasn't long before the bus arrived at San Fransokyo Home for Boys. He gathered his things and was last to leave the bus.

* * *

"Aunt Cass, you'll never guess what happened today!" Tadashi said as soon as he walked into the café. He took off his cap and rushed over to her. The young brunette stopped wiping down the table and looked at him oddly.

"I haven't heard you say that since you were a freshman in high school." She laughed. "Tell me what happened. Did you meet a pretty girl?"

He dropped his things on an empty table and sat. "Nope! So I told you about the open house for the orphans right?"

"Yeah, the one five blocks down?" She sat down across from him. "San Fransokyo's Home for Boys, right?" He nodded.

"So I met one of the boys and you'll never believe it."

Cass beamed, though Tadashi was always a very happy boy, it was amusing and refreshing to see him act like a middle school student again.

"One of the boys looks just like Hiro." He said when Cass didn't reply. He smiled so widely his dimple peeked on his cheek. "Like I feel like he's Hiro."

Her smile slowly faded as her eyebrows lowered. She folded her hands and stood a little straighter. "Oh Tadashi…" She said in a soft whisper. Her eccentric behavior quickly died down. "It's been over eight years." Her stomach felt like it was being wrung like a towel. She didn't want to say it, not when was so optimistic and elated.

He shook his head. "I know. But trust me. If you see him, you'll think—No. You'll know he's Hiro." He pressed on, he was so certain Koji was Hiro. "Let's head down to the orphanage tomorrow. You can see him with your own eyes."

"Tadashi…"

"Aunt Cass, I'm not crazy. He really is Hiro. His name is Koji and he's mute—"

She looked at him bewildered. "Mute? Koji?"

He waved his hands frantically. "Just listen Aunt Cass! His hair and smile, it's all like Hiro. Trust me, when you see him it'll be like seeing 13 year old Hiro. We just have to set up an appointment and we can see him whenever we want!"

She slammed her palms on the table and stood up from her seat. He stopped speaking and stared at his trembling aunt. Silence was stagnant in the air.

"Tadashi. Hiro's dead." She finally said in a soft sob. _She really didn't want to say it._ "I know how much you loved him but placing your love for him to an orphan is unacceptable." Tears streamed down her flustered cheeks and Tadashi stood up and reached for a napkin. "Thank you." She wiped her cheeks dry and blew her nose. "Tadashi, sweetie, I love you so much but it hurts to see you like this."

Of course she would do anything to see five year old Hiro again. She would give up her life just to be able to hold him one more time but she knew better. She was a grown woman who saw the world for what it was, cruel, and knew there was no possible way that the orphan was Hiro. She saw her own home be burnt down before her. She remembered crying at the sight of the skeletal remains of the building and piles and piles of ash. That was all that was left, ashes.

Tadashi cupped her shaking hand and looked at her with deep earnest eyes. "Just trust me. Being around that kid, it was like Hiro was next to me. You must think I'm crazy or desperate or something! But I haven't felt this in years and I've missed it so much. I know he's my little brother, your nephew. He's Hiro."

"I want to believe you but I just don't want you getting disappointed." Cass felt more tears welling up in her eyes.

She knew firsthand how devastated Tadashi was when the fire fighters couldn't reach Hiro's nursery. He didn't eat for days and only nibbled on gummy bears, even though he would start tearing every time he opened a bag. On Hiro's funeral, it was pouring and Tadashi stood out in the rain without an umbrella for hours, just staring at the freshly dug grave. It took months of therapy before he could smile again and he found his happiness through building things, a hobby he and Hiro once shared. Seeing him grow into such a successful young man with a bright future ahead of him made her proud to her bones and she knew she wouldn't be able to handle seeing him breaking down again.

"Trust me. I know he's Hiro." He said honestly.

She sniffed and reached for another tissue. She blew her nose and wiped the last tear away with her finger. "Alright."

Tadashi's eyes lit up. "What?" He asked in disbelief.

"I trust you Tadashi." _Please don't make me lose my nephew again._"Let's meet Koji."

* * *

**Honestly, I was having such a horrible day but reading your reviews just made me so happy that I had to write up this chapter for you guys. Thank you guys :) Reading them really just brighten up my day. **

**I hope you liked this chapter, it focused more on Tadashi and Cass' relationship, so there wasn't a lot of Hiro/Koji and Tadashi interaction. **


	3. What He Wanted and What He Got

Chapter 3

What He Wanted and What He Got

* * *

Koji shuffled uncomfortably in his seat as he stared at the two sitting across the table from him.

"I heard your name is Koji, is that right?" The woman asked with a genial smile. He gave her an awkward toothy smile as he nodded.

**Nice to meet you**, he wrote in his messy handwriting.

"Do you play any sports?" The man, he guessed her husband, asked.

He shook his head as he dropped his head to write. **No.**

"How about arts? I actually work in the museum down the road." He laughed. "It might sound boring but I'm actually a fun guy!"

**No.**

"Do you like video games?" The woman added.

**No. **At this point he stopped flipping pages to write the word, he just showed them the notebook again.

They were beginning to get a little frustrated.

"Do you like pets? We have two dogs back home and a hamster. They're very sweet and loving."

Again, the same one word answer that made their blood boil just a little. Here they were trying so hard to learn more about their possible future son but he wasn't making any kind of effort. He seemed nonchalant and indifferent. Honesty, he wanted to interview to be over with.

After a few more desperate last questions, the interview came to a close. The couple stood up and shook hands with Kojibefore thanking him and bidding farewell.

Before they closed the door behind them Koji heard the woman say, "That child has no hope in ever getting adopted."

There was no pain.

Those words which had the power to make someone burst into tears didn't faze him. He had grown stoic to the idea of getting adopted; he had stopped trying the first year he came to the orphanage. After his first interview with a recently married couple, though they were very affectionate, it quickly dawned upon him that he didn't want this.

* * *

When he had first stepped into the sunlit room that held every interview in the orphanage, he was immediately greeted with a hug from the wife and a pat on the head from the husband. The simple, yet loving, gestures stirred something within him, something he hadn't felt in years: the feeling of belonging. At that moment, nine year old Koji decided he wanted this family.

The interview went swimmingly, they seemed to be interested in him and he was energetic and active in the conversation, though they included crude handwriting and spelling errors. That night he went to bed with a smile on his face. He was so naively sure he was going to get adopted that day.

He saw the family again many months later, but they weren't at the front of the gates for him. They had come to pick up a different child, an eleven year old who was gifted in baseball and was a great tenor.

When he was nine years old, he felt his first heart break.

That night he went to bed in tears. It especially hurt since he couldn't scream or cry out in frustration or betrayal. Though his mind was nebulous from all of the different thoughts, he knew one thing lucidly.

_He wanted to experience those things again!_

_He wanted to have someone embrace him and not have to say anything to know he's loved._

_He wanted to feel someone's strong hand ruffling his already messy hair._

_He wanted someone to tell him how proud he was to have him as his son._

_He wanted to hear the three words everyone longs to hear._

_He wanted all of those things and so much more but above all he just wanted his parents._

In the midst of tears, he decided he wouldn't accept those from anyone but his own parents.

* * *

Koji laid down on his bed and reached for the sketch book he hid discreetly under his mattress. He began to sketch a few drawings of a familiar marshmallow.

Ever since that visit at the college, he was obsessed with drawing Baymax. There was just something about him, was it his simplistic yet innovative design? Or maybe it was his soothing voice?

He didn't know but it made him happy to draw the robot. Drawing always held an important place in his heart. He always had a notebook on hand, since it was his way to communicate with most of the world, and a lot of free time alone. He drew things ranging from dragons to semi-realistic flowers. He loved drawing; it spoke for him when he couldn't.

"Hey! Koji!" A voice called out.

He looked up from his notebook and saw one of the younger kids. "Mrs. Woods is cahlling' for ya! She said go to the front. Got it?"

He gave him a thumbs up. The kid returned it before bolting away.

The notebook returned to its hiding place and he walked out of the room.

* * *

Tadashi was trying his hardest to conceal his excitement. He felt like a dog getting a whole box of treats. In that moment, there was nothing he wanted more than to see Koji. As soon as he and Aunt Cass made up that night, he immediately ran up to his room and called San Fransokyo's Home for Boys. The visit was a few days later but they were like long days during a drought.

He came alone though.

His loving aunt just wasn't ready to see Koji, and seeing Tadashi all excited got her hopes up. The last thing she wanted was to have both of their hopes destroyed. She trusted Tadashi's unbiased judgment and tried her absolute best to believe him when he said the young boy was actually their family, as insane as it sounded.

After a few moments, the large wooden door opened and Mrs. Woods and Koji walked into the room. He nearly jumped out of his seat when he saw the boy. The resemblance was really uncanny.

Koji's eyes nearly popped when he saw the Hamada across the room. He turned to Mrs. Woods and signed, _'Why is he here?'_

"Tadashi requested to see you. I guess you left a lasting impression to him." She smiled.

'_But I just had an interview today.'_

"This isn't an interview, he just wanted to visit you. He was still worried about you from what happened back at SFIT." She explained.

'_Oh.'_

"Get yourselves comfortable. I have some paperwork to get sorted so I'll be going now." She said as she walked to the door before exiting, leaving the two alone.

Tadashi smiled at the boy. "Hey there! You remember me right?"

Koji reached for the notebook he always had on hand. **Of course. The gummy bear guy.** There was no way he was going to write 'The guy who saw me crying.'

The older Hamada laughed. "I guess you could call me that. After all…" He reached into his blazer's pocket and pulled out a freshly bought bag of colorful gummy bears.

A smile illuminated Koji's face. Tadashi pulled the bag open and offered it to him. "Take handfuls, don't worry about it."

There it was again.

That feeling Tadashi felt when he was alone with Koji days before. It felt so familiar yet new. That sense of joy he felt when he was playing with his years ago had returned after years of turmoil and pain. He had met this kid just onceearlier but he already wanted the feeling to be eternal. He wanted to feel this elatedness every day the moment he woke up, like when he was younger. Back then, Hiro was the most important person in his life; even now he still had that title.

The two made their way to the table already ready for them. In the middle was a worn out silver tray with two cups of Earl Gray tea.

"So did you enjoy SFIT?" Tadashi mused as he took a sip of the piping hot tea.

Koji nodded.

"That's great! What are your favorite part? Probably the food right?" SFIT was known to have one of the best cafeterias in the country.

Koji nodded but began to ponder. He looked to the ceiling, his pencil tapping against the paper. What was his favorite thing about it?

He wrote something but crossed it out. He barely finished writing a letter before he crossed it out again. He smiled as a lightbulb flashed.

**BAYMAX. **He held up the notebook for him to read.

"Really? Wow, I wasn't expecting that!" Tadashi tried his best to keep a straight face. Deep inside, he was beyond happy. It was better than getting Callaghan's stamp of approval. He felt so overwhelmed with joy. He should bring Baymaxduring the next visit, which wouldn't be that far.

**Me neither. But he's cool. He embarrassed me but he's a well-made robot. Looks like a marshmallow.**

"I'm glad you think so. Do you like robots?" He asked, carefully watching his reaction.

Koji shrugged his shoulders. **I watch a robot movie once in a while here but that's all.**

_That was odd_. Tadashi frowned for just a moment but quickly returned to his smile. _Hiro was often engrossed wheneverTadashi was building something, whether it was out of legos or popsicle sticks. Then Hiro would try himself and create some awesome bot a six-year-old shouldn't be able to design._

"Got a favorite?"

The boy shook his head. **The only robot I really cared for would be Baymax. He's fun to draw. **He casually grabbed a gummy bear

Tadashi's eyes enlarged. "Really? Could I see them? Your drawings!"

Koji's cheeks flushed as he dropped the candy before it entered his mouth. The only person who knew he drew was Mrs. Woods and even she never saw his drawings. He had told this valuable piece of information so easily to this near-stranger across from him. Tadashi was smiling warmly with expecting eyes.

Koji shuffled uncomfortably in his chair and quickly went through a list of possibilities.

He could laugh and mock him, but Koji had a feeling that was very slim and near impossible.

He could praise him, something he hadn't heard in years yet still yearned deeply for it.

Koji lifted his pencil. **I could go get them. But you better not laugh!**

Tadashi nodded. "I swear. Scouts honor."

Koji hopped off his chair left the room, even his sneakers rubbing against the floor were silent, just like him.

As soon as the door closed, Tadashi closed his eyes and pondered.

It was weird. Hiro had absolutely adored robots and everything that had to do with them yet Koji seemed quite indifferent to them. Hiro was a prodigy that excelled in all possible subjects yet Koji was also the low 10% of his class. Most of all. Hiro used to never stop babbling about how he will one day create the best bot in the whole wide world butKoji hasn't spoken a word.

He ran his hand through his hair. Maybe he was a little too excited and over the top. He sighed as his shoulders slumped. The slight possibility that he could see Hiro again seemed to overshadow his rational thoughts. It was like what Aunt Cass had said, it was impossible.

The door began to slowly open and Koji walked in slowly, holding his prized notebook behind him. He hesitantly handed toTadashi with two hands. Tadashi stood straighter, grabbing the notebook.

"Can I look through it?" Tadashi asked. Koji reached for the notebook he communicated with and hastily wrote, **Yes. DON'T LAUGH!**

The college student chuckled and promised. He began to flip through as Koji anxiously nibbled on the head of a white gummy bear.

Tadashi blinked a few times as he stared at the drawings before him. Koji tapped on the table to get his attention and pointed at his notebook which read, **What's wrong? They're bad aren't they?**

Tadashi shook his head, resting the notebook on the table. "No, it's not that." He flipped through several pages. "They're just so…great."

Each of the pages had multiple black and white sketches of either Koji or some boys, he guessed they were from the orphanage. Some were realistic while others had an anime-style. A drawing of one of the fish hot air balloons shadedperfectly, as if Koji had studied in a prestigious art college years in a previous life. It was unreal, the amount of skill the thirteen year old possessed.

"These are amazing, Koji." Tadashi said, breathless.

Koji's breathing hitched. There it was, it hit him like a baseball the praise he longed to hear. His heart seemed to beat a little faster and his cheeks tinted red. He struggled to make his lips a straight line but the corner of his lips curved a little.

**No they're not. You're just saying that.**

Tadashi shook his head, absolutely engrossed by the drawings. He stopped in his tracks when he flipped to the page will with sketches of his very own Baymax.

His fingers gently touched the drawing of Koji siting on Baymax's shoulders. He was careful not to smudge any of the graphite. A wide smile slowly crept up on him; he felt so honored.

"I can see you like Baymax." Tadashi chuckled, using his hand in trying to conceal his joy.

Koji flared red as he desperately grabbed the notebook out of Tadashi's hands.

Tadashi laughed. "There's no need to be embarrassed! They're all very nice, you should be showing them off than hiding them for yourself!"

Koji shook his head furiously as he guarded the notebook in his arms. Tadashi just smiled as his eyes made a quick glance at the clock. Their time together was almost over.

"Want to make a deal?"

Koji looked at him confused.

"I'll bring Baymax and of course more gummy bears," he stared at the empty plastic bag, "if you let me see more of your drawings."

Koji thought for a few moments before extending out his hand.

Tadashi grabbed his hand and shook it. "It's a deal then. I'll try to visit again soon, buddy."

Koji smiled, showing the gap in his teeth. It was probably the first time Tadashi saw it clearly.

* * *

Tadashi walked down the stairs with a smile.

"I see you had fun with Koji," Mrs. Woods laughed as she waited for him.

"I did. He really is a bright kid, especially when it comes to art. He's extremely talented." Tadashi said."He should consider going into art when he's older." That was probably why he was so indifferent at the SFIT open house.

Her eyebrows furrowed together as she blinked a few times in disbelief. "Art? You mean you saw his sketchbook?" She questioned.

Tadashi looked at her oddly, "Yes, you haven't?"

She shook her head. She had seen the cover of the notebook but never the contents. Of course she knew where Koji hid it but she wouldn't dare to open it. "No. I don't think anyone but Koji has seen it, now including you."

He was left speechless. Koji, who must've experienced so many hardships which led him to build towering walls, trusted him to see his treasured secret.

"As I said before, you're always welcomed here. I know that this is going to help Koji more than the vocal therapy." She explained.

"Vocal therapy?"

She crossed her arms and sighed. "I believe, I can tell you this one piece of information. I know it'll help you understand him better." She craned her head in different directions, ensuring that no one else could be eavesdropping.

Tadashi nodded, understanding.

"Koji isn't a born mute. The doctors told us there is no visible damage to his vocal chords and they're quite healthy, just unused. "

"Then…how is that possible?" He couldn't understand. Why would someone not speak when they have the ability to? Having a voice is a practical part in life.

"We're not one hundred percent sure either, but the therapists have deduced that he must've experienced a traumatic event, so this may be a coping mechanism. Some believe he can speak but he refuses not to, that he may have selectivemutism. Unfortunately, no one that we know of has heard him speak…" Her voice became soft. "Koji's a very special case. He experienced amnesia, he doesn't even know his real name. It must be so frustrating to never hear your own voice..."

Tadashi remained silent.

"Tadashi, I hope this doesn't change your views on Koji. He really is bright boy but he just needs someone to help unlock his potential after all he's been through. I know that you are that person. You would be doing this child the biggest favor he ever received." Mrs. Woods pleaded.

He unfroze and nodded with determined eyes. "Of course. I'll do anything to help Koji."

Whether or not Koji really was Hiro, he knew _and_ wanted to help him. He firmly believe that if someone has the chanceto help, he or she should do all he can. He learned this the hard way when he watched the fire fighters charge into their home which was engulfed by raging flames when he should've ran inside himself to save his precious little brother.

* * *

As Tadashi walked out of the orphanage and made his way back home, his mind was restless.

Koji wasn't a born mute, he had the ability and potential to speak. He didn't even know his own name due to amnesia. Even though the unchangeable fact was that Hiro was lost in the fire, the slight possibilities that Koji could be Hiro increased greatly.

If he hadn't already decided that Koji wasn't Hiro, he would've jumped up with fists in the air with a smile brighter than the San Fransokyo skyline.

* * *

**Tadashi has quickly accepted that Koji was not Hiro…but you can blame is undeniably rational mind.**

**I actually had a lot of trouble writing this chapter. I redid it twice but I'm quite content right now. I hope you guys liked it! **

**Please leave a review on your thoughts of this chapter.**


	4. Better Brother

**I changed my username from pepsipiggy to tiramichoux, just wanted to let you guys know! **

**Anyways, you guys are finally going to meet Hiro in this chapter! Whoo!**

* * *

To say Aunt Cass was relieved would be an understatement. She felt the urge to dance when Tadashi told her what had happened back at the orphanage. Granted, Tadashi was a little upset but nowhere near as she had anticipated. It was like a weight had been lifted off her frail shoulders, seeing her precious nephew distraught would've killed her inside and out.

"I'm still going to visit him at the orphanage though." Tadashi said as he pushed the glass display aside and reached in for a vanilla donut.

"What?" She asked, her eyes bulging.

"Yeah." He took a bite. "The director thinks it'll be helpful for him, so it's the least I could do for him." He said in between bites rather casually.

She wasn't a fan of him having more visits but she had a bittersweet smile. Typical Tadashi, always going out of his way to help someone.

"You can bring outside food right?" She mused, placing some dishes away.

Tadashi nodded, wiping his hands with a napkin. "Yeah. I brought gummy bears last time."

"You should bring some of my donuts." She suddenly beamed and clapped her hands. "In fact, you should take a bunch so you and Koji can share with all of the kids. I'm sure it'll brighten their day!"

"Yeah! That's a great idea!" He made his way towards the stairs. "I'm visiting next Thursday, so I'll help you make them on Wednesday. I got homework to do though."

She shook her head. "Of course! Go and finish your work. Any idea what you want to eat for dinner though? Want some of my face burning hot wings?"

"Not today Aunt Cass. I have a presentation tomorrow, can't have any stomach troubles today." He laughed, walking up the stairs.

"Got it. We'll have our faces melted tomorrow night!" She cheered.

* * *

When Tadashi stepped foot into his room, he took a good long look at it. It always seemed too big for one person. There was a whole corner filled with extra furniture and boxes. He smiled weakly, if Hiro was here, he probably would've slept there.

He walked towards his desk and turned on his laptop. He began coding and adding more medical data to update Baymax. New medical discoveries were released almost daily and it was up to him to keep Baymax up to date for all of his future patients. Of course, an update was especially mandatory since he was presenting his finish product to his mentor, Professor Callaghan. If he does this right, he could land a paid internship at Callaghan Enterprise.

After hours of coding, he relaxed and slouched into his rolling chair. He wiped a thin layer of sweat off his forehead and adjusted his cap. He looked at Baymax's charging station.

"I'm working hard for you, buddy." He whispered with a smile. "Then it'll be your turn to work hard to help everyone."

Of Tadashi's many experiments, Baymax was his absolute favorite. There were many that he was proud of but none of them held an important place in his heart like Baymax did.

Baymax was his ticket to a great future but it was also his apology present to Hiro. It was all of Tadashi's fault that everything they love crumbled.

* * *

"Tadashi, mommy's busy cooking. Go and play with Hiro outside." Maemi Hamada said as she placed a pot of water on the stove. Eight-year old Tadashi frowned, he wanted to help make dinner but after last night's disaster, he wasn't allowed ten feet near the stove. "I'll make you guys ice cream sundaes with gummy bears and sprinkles!" She cooed.

"Okay!" Tadashi smiled wide, grabbing his baby brother's hand. "Let's go play outside!"

"Yeah!" Hiro squealed. "Gummy bears!" Maemi smiled as the two ran out of the back door.

"Tadashi! Keep a close eye on Hiro!" She called out from the kitchen.

Tadashi gave her a thumbs up and gave her a reassuring smile. Maemi went back to cooking without a stress in mind, she knew Tadashi was the best older brother out there.

* * *

The two siblings threw a ball back and forth.

Three-year old Hiro gave Tadashi a toothy smile. "Catch Dashi!" He tossed the ball with all of his might and it barely made it near Tadashi's hands.

"Nice throw Hiro!" He praised him.

Hiro smiled bashfully. "Hehe, thanks Dashi! Throw it! Throw it!" He waved his hands frantically in the air. He was like a ball of endless energy. "Dashi!"

"I heard you!" Tadashi gently tossed it to Hiro.

One time he had thrown too hard that it hit Hiro flat in the nose. Maemi punished him by forbidding him from eating gummy bears and giving his share to Hiro for a week. Hiro still snuck him a gummy bear or two whenever she wasn't looking or was doting her husband Tomeo.

The ball fumbled in Hiro's small hand but ultimately ended on the grass. Hiro pouted as he leaned down and grabbed it. He always dropped the ball while Tadashi never dropped it once! He pulled his arm as back as he could. "Try to catch this, Dashi!" He threw it with all the might a three-year old could have.

Tadashi's eyes locked onto the ball that flew over his head and into the lush branches of the tree behind him. He stood agape. "You knucklehead…" He mumbled under his breath in disbelief.

Meanwhile, Hiro was too busy cheering and jumping around. He had finally bested his brother at something!

Tadashi ran to the tree and extended his arm as far as he could. "Hiro!" He chastised. "Look what you did you bonehead!"

Hiro stopped dancing and toddled to Tadashi. "Ah! It's so high!"

"No kidding…" Tadashi said sarcastically. "That was my favorite ball…" He exhaled loudly. Hiro frowned and faced the ground. He loved Tadashi so much it made him upset whenever he made him sad. Tears began to well in his doe eyes and he squatted and began to sob. Tadashi kneeled and shuffled his hair.

"Don't cry Hiro! Dashi is going to fix this." He assured him.

"B..But Dashi is mad at Hiro!" Hiro hiccupped.

"Hiro! Don't worry. There's no reason to cry!"

Hiro sniffled loudly and nodded with red rimmed eyes. Tadashi gave him a warm smile and shuffled his hair again. "Good!"

Tadashi scratched the back of his neck as he stared at the towering tree. How is he ever going to get the ball back? He could climb it but even he knew there was no way he could reach it without getting hurt. He could wait until his father came home so he could get it. Maybe he could just save up and buy another ball.

He faced Hiro. "Don't move, Dashi is going to get another ball from the garage." He ran into the house and swung the garage door open. He wrinkled his nose at the sight of cobwebs and wiped them away with a nearby stick. He rummaged through an old cardboard box. There were old action figures and some tiny baby clothing, probably Hiro's from a few years ago.

"Aha!" He yelled as he victoriously pulled out a dusty green ball.

Tadashi froze when he heard a familiar wailing. He dropped the spare ball and ran as fast as his legs could back to the back yard. His heart pounded painfully as he ran up the creaky stairs and out of the house.

There was a sudden drop in his stomach when he stepped outside.

Hiro was curled up on the ground wailing loudly. He gripped his left arm which was dirtied from the soil. He locked eyes with Tadashi and desperately cried, "Dashi! Dashi!" He winced and gasped unevenly. "It' hurts! My arm! Dashi!" His face was flushed red with sweat dripping down his forehead.

Tadashi couldn't move. Every ounce of him wanted to run to his precious little brother but it was like he was cemented to the earth. His whole body quaked as he stared. Every time he called out his name, his heart would painfully ache. "Hi…Hir—"

"Hiro!" Tadashi silently watched his father run up to his sobbing brother and gingerly scoop him up.

"What happened, Hiro?" Tomeo asked, overflowing with concern.

Hiro messily wiped his eye with his right arm. "Dashi's ball was in the tree!" He whimpered. "I wanted to get it!"

"You fell from the tree?" Tomeo demanded. Hiro winced and sobbed even more. Tomeo stuttered before calling for his wife. As much as he loved his children, he was always a little too passionate. "Maemi! Call Cass!"

Maemi came running from the house. "What happened? HIRO!" She shrieked, running towards him. She cupped his chubby cheeks, wiping his tears with both thumbs. "Honey, what happened?"

"He fell from the tree." Tomoe said. "Call Cass and I'll start the car."

She nodded and the two split up. She ran to the nearest phone and dialed. Tomoe ran into the garage and Tadashi heard the car start.

"Tadashi!" Maemi called from inside, frantically. "Aunt Cass will be in here in five minutes. Mommy trusts you to lock all the doors until she comes." She ran out of the garage, slamming the door.

All in the while, Tadashi was still stuck in the same place.

It all happened too fast for him to comprehend. Just a minute ago he and Hiro were smiling and having fun. They were supposed to have a delicious family dinner and have gummy bear sundaes. Today was supposed to be a great day but it was all ruined because he was irresponsible.

_Mommy trusts you…_

Tadashi whimpered as his eyes stung. All of a sudden, it was like chains had been unlocked and he could move again. He immediately ran inside and opened the front door. He uselessly watched the family car drive away. In that car was Hiro, who go hurt because of his negligence.

Tadashi felt a tear slide down his burning cheek.

_He was such a bad brother._

* * *

That dinner, it was awfully and painfully quiet. Tadashi didn't speak a word and poked at his broccoli. His parents assured him that Hiro was fine and was spending just one night at the hospital. Maemi considered punishing him but knew he was already doing that to himself.

Tadashi excused himself and brought his plate to the sink before heading upstairs.

That night, he couldn't sleep a wink. There were too many thoughts dogging in his mind.

_Is Hiro okay?_

_Will Mommy ever trust me again?_

_Does Hiro hate me?_

_Is it all my fault?_

Tadashi tossed his blanket over his head and released a shaky breath. His eyes welled up and his teeth chattered as he tried not to sob aloud.

"Hiro…I'm sorry." He whispered into his pillow. "I'll be a better older brother next time."

The next morning, Tadashi met the sun with tear-stained cheeks. He quickly got out of bed and washed his face with ice cold water. He stared at the bathroom clock as he brushed his teeth with fervor.

Hiro would be coming home in two hours.

He spat the toothpaste out and rushed into Hiro's room. He quickly tidied it up, making his bed and putting lego back in its container. Starting today, he was going to be the best brother possible to Hiro.

"Tadashi! We're going to pick up Hiro!" Tomeo called from downstairs. "Do you want to come along?"

Tadashi quickly placed the container back in its spot before running down the stairs.

"I'm fine. I'm going to stay home and cleanup for Hiro." Tadashi said, out of breath. Maybe he'll even prepare a special dessert for him with of course, gummy bears!

Tomeo patted his head lovingly. "Sorry buddy, but you can clean after. If you're not coming along, you're going to have to wait at Aunt Cass' house."

"But I was going to make Hiro some gummy bear cupcakes." Tadashi pouted. He jumped and reached for his coat on the tall hanger.

Tomeo laughed. "You're such a good brother. Why don't you make some gummy bear donuts instead? Aunt Cass is still working on perfecting her recipe before she opens up her café."

Tadashi's eyes lit up and nodded. "Okay!"

* * *

Tadashi and Aunt Cass waved at the Hamadas as they walked from the front door to the car.

"Mommy! I'm going to make the best donut for Hiro! Come home quickly!" Tadashi called out.

"Alright Tadashi! Make some for us too!" Tomeo said from his car window.

Tadashi nodded.

"Tadashi, sweetie! We love you! We'll be back home soon!" Maemi said with a bright smile as she waved back.

Tadashi watched the car pull out of the driveway and into the streets, not knowing that would be that last time he would see it.

* * *

"Aunt Cass! Hand me more gummy bears!" Tadashi playfully demanded.

She chuckled as she opened another bag. There were two other empty bags thrown on the counter. "This is your third time saying that, Tadashi. Don't you think that's too many gummy bears?" She pointed to the donut stacked with the sugary treat.

"Nope! You can never have too many gummy bears!"

"Of course!" Laughing, she opened the cupboard and pulled out another bag.

Tadashi carefully placed one last yellow gummy bear on the top of the tower of candy. "There! Perfect!" He wiped his forehead even though there was no sweat.

Aunt Cass applauded for the eight year old. "Wow! That looks great! Hiro's going to love it. He's really lucky to have you as his brother."

He shook his head. "Nope. I'm lucky to have Hiro."

She just crossed her arms and gave him an approving smile. "Maybe I'll sell gummy bear donuts and you and Hiro can design them for me!"

"Yeah! With chocolate frosting!"

"Alright!" She cheered and clapped.

She stopped when she felt her phone vibrating against her leg. "Just a second, sweetie." She pulled it out of her pocket and frowned at the unknown number.

"Hello?"

Tadashi reached for two blank donuts. "Aunt Cass! I'm going to use these for mommy and daddy!" His smile faded when he saw her staring at her with tears in her red-rimmed eyes. Her phone slipped out of her phone and a loud crack echoed in the silent room.

"Aunt Cass…?" Tadashi questioned, picking up the phone and handing it to her. "Are you okay?"

Her cheeks were red and she bit down on her lips so painfully, blood almost came out. Tadashi found himself in a quick and tight embrace. His aunt cried into his shoulder whispering, "_It's going to be fine….Oh Tadashi…"_

* * *

Even years later he still vividly remembered carrying Hiro as he sobbed into his shoulder the day of the funeral.

Maemi and Tomeo Hamada were killed in a freak accident on the highway on the way to the hospital.

He was too young to understand and luckily too young to remember. It wouldn't be long before Tomeo and Maemi Hamada would become distant shadows in his memories.

Unfortunately for Tadashi, every memory of their smiling faces and hugs was tattooed forever in his brain. He didn't want to forget them of course, but he alone had to carry the burden of both him and Hiro being orphans.

That was when he promised that Hiro wouldn't be an orphan because Tadashi would be his guardian. Hiro may be gone now, he'll do what he couldn't do for Hiro to Koji in tenfold.

He felt his throat tremor and his heart beat like a painful drum.

"Ow." He softly said.

Baymax's charging station blinked and Baymax inflated before him.

"Hello Tadashi. I heard a sound of distress, are you alright?" Baymax said.

Tadashi stared at him and pressed his access port. The white port popped out and Tadashi placed another green chip into one of the extra slots.

"Analyzing new data…Analysis complete." Baymax announced. "New information on personal loss and depression has been updated to my data library."

"That's great buddy." Tadashi said in a small voice.

Baymax's head tilted to the side slightly. "Tadashi, why are you crying?"

Tadashi wiped the bottom part of his eye. "No reason buddy. I'm just real proud of you."

He swerved his chair and continued to type on his keyboard. His eyes widened when he felt a warm arms wrap around him. He looked down and saw large white arms.

"Baymax?"

"My data tells me that embraces and encouraging words can help lift ones spirit." Baymax explained. "There, there. It'll be alright."

Tadashi laughed weakly, tears streaming down his face.

"It is alright to cry. Catharsis allows one to improve his mood and happiness level."

He had blamed himself ever since he was young. Had he just been a good brother, then Hiro wouldn't have had to gone to the hospital. If he had climbed up that tree himself or made Hiro follow him to the garage, then no one would've gotten hurt. No one would've gotten killed.

If only he had his brain and knowledge when he was younger and created Baymax years ago. If there was a nurse at home, then there would be no need to go to the hospital one highway over. He could be happily living with his family and Hiro in their own house. There never would've been a fire and another funeral.

If only Tadashi had been a better brother.

Tadashi sobbed and appreciated every gentle pat on the head Baymax did. He hadn't cried in years and the last time was because of Hiro.

_Hiro…_

He wanted to see him more than anything. He wanted to see his goofy smile, hear him call him '_Dashi!' _He needed to hear that now more than he needed oxygen. He needed to see his little brother more than anything in the world. He would give up his life just to give Hiro a second chance.

_God, I'll do anything, just let me see my little brother again,_ Tadashi prayed desperately in his head, hoping some God or deity in the heavens was listening to him and considering to help. _Please._

Tadashi sobbed loudly into Baymax as he gripped him. His body trembled as his breathing was uneven and raspy.

Baymax slowly closed its eyes and continued to pat its creator gently on the back.

"_There, there."_

* * *

**The reason for Baymax's creation is explained, with of course a sad back story...I need more happy moments. **

**I don't know if I mentioned it before, but there are going to be a lot of flashbacks in this story. **

**Also! Someone asked when Koji will admit he's Hiro and the answer to that is….who knows?**

**I originally planned it to be long with Tadashi and Koji's relationship but things and original plot changed. I hope Hiro comes soon!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I personally liked it a lot. Please leave a review if you liked it :)**


	5. Endless What Ifs

Koji stared out the window of his room and watched the bustling people of San Fransokyo rush down the street. He rested his chin on his hand and pursed his lips. Ever since he was young he yearned to be able to walk around freely without having the constraints of interviews or the government watching his health and behavior. He still had five more years to go before he could go out on the world alone. As thrilling as it was, the thought still worried him. He knew how un-adopted orphans had major difficulty in being successful.

Koji abruptly stood up and stared intensely outside. His tense shoulders relaxed and he slumped back into his seat.

He thought he had seen Tadashi walking down the street to the orphanage, like he was going to come for another visit.

_Why are you getting so excited?_ He scolded himself and walked away from the window and dropped onto his bottom bunk bed. He stared at the wooden support of the top bunk and sighed.

If he were to be honest to himself, he would think that he really does want to see Tadashi again. Even though it wasn't an official interview, it was probably the most fun he had during one. Probably the most entertainment he had since he entered the orphanage, and that was saying something. Still, there was always a faint sense of nostalgia when he was with Tadashi.

Mrs. Woods had told him that Tadashi was visiting again on Thursday but it just seemed so far.

Koji quickly looked around the empty room, making sure no eyes were on him. When it was all clear, he lifted his mattress with cursory and swiped his sketch book out. He grabbed the nearest pencil and flipped to the first clean page. He hesitated when the tip of the pencil just barely grazed the paper.

_Tadashi Hamada…_

_He has the same last name as me and I always feel something weird whenever I'm with him. _

Koji scratched his head furiously as his cheeks reddened. It sounded as if he loved Tadashi! Gross!

He sat with his legs crossed on the bed. Still, being with Tadashi was quite comfortable.

_What if I had a brother? What if Tadashi is that brother? Do I even have a brother? I only know just a little about my parents. What if Tadashi had a brother or lost one?_

His head dropped onto his pillow.

_Stop being ludicrous, Hiro! Tadashi has his own life and most likely, it doesn't involve me. _He ran a hand through his hair. _Could he help me though…if I told him my real name? He must know a lot of people, he knows that Callaghan person, and he's famous right?_

_No! No! Don't be silly. That's all you have left. I can't give it away so easily. But…it wouldn't hurt right?_

He sighed, beginning to sketch out yet another drawing of Baymax. He stopped midway and moved to an empty section of the paper and began to sketch out a drawing of Tadashi.

_It would…be nice if he was related to me in some way. Even being a distant cousin would be enough for me. _

* * *

"I am satisfied with my care."

Tadashi exhaled deeply when he finished his presentation he had strived so long and hard to perfect. A smile graced his complexion when he heard the soft applause from his classmates and his mentor.

Callaghan clapped as he walked away from the audience and to Tadashi.

"That was an impressive presentation for an equally impressive project. You can sit down Tadashi, expect great marks on your profile." He said, shaking Tadashi's hand.

Tadashi smiled and nodded, unable to find the words to speak. He unplugged his flash drive and picked up Baymax's lightweight charging station and made a beeline to his seat.

He was unable to sit still as his other classmates presented their projects they had worked all semester on. He was absolutely giddy and tapped his foot impatiently. As soon as class was over, he was going to rush over home and tell Aunt Cass the good news. She was always the first to hear it.

As the hour left of class seemed to last an eternity. Nearly all of the experiments were great but Tadashi firmly believed his was the best, possibly because it held a deeper meaning. Tadashi was not one to boast but never has he felt so confident in himself or his works before.

When the last student, Wasabi, sat back down, Callaghan walked up to the podium in the middle of the room. "There were many spectacular presentations today but of course, some outshined the rest. I'll post the list of those who qualify for my internship in two weeks. That's all for today, class dismissed."

Tadashi bolted out of the class and ran to the nearest bus stop.

* * *

Having Professor Callaghan's approval is one thing, but being chosen to be a candidate for his internship is something every robotic scientist dreams and yearns for.

Every year, Callaghan offers a select number of students the internship, some year he chooses five and sometimes one. Of course it is one of the best paid internships out there, but it allows one to have the opportunity to refine and really perfect his or her invention at the best laboratory the world has to offer. Every great scientist has made their name known worldwide through the Callaghan. It was every student's dream and of course Tadashi's.

Nearly half of his class knew Tadashi would get it, considering how much Callaghan favors him. He was basically his assistant! But Tadashi knew that it would take more than that to get it, he would have to put his sweat, blood, and tears into his inventions to prove his worth, and he really believed he did prove it with Baymax.

Getting this internship would mean the world to him. It would make him significantly closer to achieving his dreams; he wanted to be successful researchers like his parents. More than anything, he wanted to meet his parent's standards.

Even with the wind pushing his hair back and stinging his eyes, Tadashi dashed down the crowded streets of San Fransokyo with a wide smile. He hadn't stopped running since he dashed off the barely-stopped bus. He excused himself multiple times as he brushed shoulders with many people.

It wasn't long before Tadashi was panting in front of the busy Lucky Cat Café. He fixed his hat before pushing the glass door.

He was welcomed by the sweet smell of sugar and pastries and the soft chatter from the customers.

He speed walked to his aunt, who had just finished getting an order from a couple. "Aunt Cass!" He shouted. The brunette nearly yelped, eyes widened. She turned and saw Tadashi smiling from ear to ear.

"Tadashi," she breathed. "You scared me."

"Sorry about that, guess what happened!"

A smile curved her painted lips. It was amusing to see Tadashi always having something good to say, very refreshing. "Does it have to do with that presentation with Callaghan?"

"Yes! It went so well! Aunt Cass you don't understand how—" Tadashi stopped talking when a customer cleared his throat rather rudely and called for Cass. "Sorry! I'll tell you later."

"It's fine. We can talk about it after I close up, okay?" She said, making her way to the customer.

Tadashi nodded and stepped up the stairs to his room. As soon as he was alone upstairs, he danced with his fists in the air. He was absolutely ecstatic. He knew there was nothing in the world which could bring him down from this high. He did know something that could make it so much better.

He reached for the picture frame on his desk; behind the glass was a picture of Tadashi and Hiro from when they were younger. Tadashi was dressed in a striped sweater vest and Hiro was wearing a gray sweater. There were seated on colorful chairs in a white background. Tadashi remembered when they took this photo and he especially can remember how itchy the sweater vest was.

"Hiro, your big brother has the chance of being as successful as mom and dad." He whispered as his thumb gently rubbed over Hiro's face. "Wish you could be here to celebrate with me." He smiled weakly and sighed as he returned the photo in its original place.

He made his way to his unmade bed and nearly collapsed on it. He wasn't one for exercise so that quick run from the college to the bus station to the café was too much for him. He felt his eyelids become heavy and it wasn't long before all he saw was black.

* * *

The rest of the week seemed to zoom by him and it wasn't long before it was Thursday.

Tadashi found himself staring at the gates of the orphanage. Its red brick walls had ivy crawling along the corners. There was a row of white rose bushes along the entrance of the porch. The many windows of the building looked clean but worn out, in fact most of the building looked tired from standing against the San Fransokyo weather for over sixty years. The orphanage as a whole looked out of place in the street. Most of the buildings were fairly new and were decked out with vivid colorful neon signs so during the night everywhere but a plot of land was glistening and bright.

Tadashi walked up to the front door and placed Baymax gently on the ground before pressing the intercom button.

"Hello? I'm Tadashi Hamada, I'm here to visit Koji. I had an appointment for Thursday, 3pm?" He said.

"…_.Alright. I'll buzz you in now."_ The fuzzy male voice said. There was a soft click from the door. Tadashi turned the knob and walked in.

He saw a young woman behind a desk, the same one he had seen the first time he came.

"Hamada…Tadashi…" She said, typing into the computer. She tore her eyes away from the screen and smiled. "Nice to see you again, just sign here and I'll show you to the room." She pulled out a black leather book and handed him a pen with the orphanage's logo on it. "Mrs. Woods is currently in a meeting but she will be finished by the time your appointment is over, so you can talk to her then."

Tadashi nodded and signed in.

"Alright, you're all set." She said as she pushed her chair out and stood up. She stretched her body slightly before standing straight. "I'll show you to the room." She guided him up the spiral stairs, Tadashi saw all of the photographs hung along wall. Most of them was Mrs. Woods, a couple or single parent, and a young boy. There was a photo of all of the boys smiling in front of the orphanage. There was also one of younger Mrs. Woods standing proud with a young man. In her arms was an infant beaming at the camera.

_Why didn't I see these before?_ Tadashi wondered. _I was probably too engrossed with seeing Koji._

The secretary opened the door and inside was Koji, who brightened significantly as soon as he saw Tadashi, sitting on a sofa. "Enjoy your time here, if you need any assistance feel free to call me. There's a button right there," she pointed to the wall next to the door.

Tadashi nodded as she closed the door behind her.

"Hey there Koji!" Tadashi said. "I brought what I promised, so I expect you to finish your part of the deal."

Koji nodded and pulled his sketchbook from under a sofa cushion.

"You really go to great lengths to hide that, don't you?" Tadashi chuckled. Koji scowled slightly but held out his hands.

**Gummy bears first. **

"Alright, alright." Tadashi placed the charger station on the floor and pulled out a bag from his shoulder bag. He ripped it open before handing it to him. Koji grinned as he handed the book to him.

On the cover of it was a yellow post-it note that read** DON'T LAUGH**. Tadashi smirked at it before flipping through. He stopped when he saw a new sketch of Baymax. "Oh, that's right."

Koji looked at him oddly.

"There was another part of the deal." He looked at the red cube. "Ow." He smiled as Baymax inflated and waved kindly.

"Hello Tadashi." It turned to Koji. "You were one of my previous patients. I never got your name. You are?"

Koji reached for his notebook and scribed, **Koji.**

Baymax cocked its head. "Koji? Why did you write it out instead of speaking?"

He shrug his shoulders.** I can't.**

"Why is that? My scan shows there is visible damage to your vocal chords. They appear to be quite healthy."

"Um Baymax…" Tadashi intervened.

Koji was nonchalant as he held up his notebook. **Trauma, apparently.**

"Apparently? Why so?"

"Baymax!" Tadashi spoke up. The last thing he wanted was for Baymax to make Koji uncomfortable, especially since their first meeting wasn't the greatest. Koji shook his head and wrote quickly into the paper. **It's fine, don't worry Tadashi. **He flipped to a clean page and wrote, **I lost my memory when I was younger. Doctors believe it was because of trauma. **

Baymax blinked a few times, trying to process the complicated information. "You are my patient and I would like to treat you from the trauma you endured. If trauma is not resolved, it can take a toll on your health. Some treatments include talking to someone close or to another who experienced a similar trauma. Medication can also help alleviate the stress of the effects of trauma. Due to the fact you are still an adolescent blooming into manhood, that is not recommended as it can lead to multiple health risks."

As proud of Tadashi was for the excellent coding he had put into Baymax, he was stressing out. He knew Baymax wanted to help since it was its protocol as a nursebot but this could lead to so much more trouble.

"Tadashi." Baymax said; Tadashi nearly jolted. "Would you like to converse with Koji about any traumas you endured?"

"Wha-? Baymax!"

Koji tugged on the edge of his cardigan. **It's fine. I actually want to see how this goes.**

"Are you sure? I don't want you to get hurt." Tadashi asked, concerned.

Koji nodded with a reassuring smile. **I'll be fine. I want to see how Baymax works.**

Tadashi ran a hand down his face and released an exasperated sigh. "Alrighty then…" _Who knows, maybe this will actually be beneficial to Koji. But then again…he doesn't really have any recall of what happened to him. It's probably better that way though. _

"Tadashi, would you like to speak first?" Baymax asked politely.

Tadashi nodded, not like he really had a choice. "Okay, so a trauma I went through..."

Honestly, he went through several traumatic events and he didn't know which one to choose. Of course there was the funeral of his parents and later Hiro, but he had also saw 'the light' on multiple occasions when cars failed to follow basic traffic laws.

"I guess…the most traumatic would be when I lost my little brother…"

Koji stood up a little straighter and glanced at Tadashi.

Tadashi rubbed the back of his neck. "We were really close and...he was a prodigy. He excelled in nearly everything and always ended up beating me." He chuckled mildly. "He loved gummy bears, sometimes I would think he loved them more than me."

"What happened to your little brother?" Baymax questioned.

The elder Hamada sighed as his eyes seemed to lose their usual shimmer. "He died in a fire when he was only nine years old. My aunt didn't turn off the stove or something, but she swears she did. And I believe her one hundred percent. "

"And how did you deal with this trauma?" Baymax was beginning to sound more like a psychologist than a nursebot.

Tadashi pondered for a moment. "It was hard, especially for a fourteen year old. I had to go through a month of therapy but I think what really helped was that my aunt was always with me. I also tried to take my mind off of him by inventing or studying." He laughed lightly. "I guess that's why I got into SFIT."

"And what was his name?"

Tadashi looked at his robot oddly. "Name? Why?"

Baymax lifted his finger in a matter-of fact manner. "Adding personal details makes a story more relatable to listeners."

Koji was on the edge of his seat as he carefully watched Tadashi with apprehension. Tadashi clearly looked a little uneasy. It was awkward. Just a few weeks ago he was certain Koji was miraculously against all odds his younger brother. He noticed Koji's uncomfortable eyes and scolded himself for letting Baymax talk him into speaking. It made Koji uncomfortable. What if it stirred some hidden memory or offended him in some way? The last thing he wanted was to hurt someone who was already so fragile.

Tadashi decided after this, he would shut down Baymax and just spend the rest of the hour talking to Koji about school and his art work. He had planned to suggest multiple art programs he should try out for. He certainly had the skill and potential.

Koji also had his mind rushing with thoughts.

_This is it…_, he thought. Tadashi's response will answer all of the doubts and possibilities which were haunting since the open house. _Just say any random name and I'll stop thinking of it. Anything but my name. _

Tadashi sighed with a fleeting wistful smile. "Hiro. Hiro Hamada was my little brother."

* * *

**Finally! At last! **

**Now it's all up to Hiro on the next chapter and who knows what he'll do~**

**Also, finally a chapter with no sob back story! **

**Does anyone else see references to another movie/ fandom(?) I feel like this chapter made it more evident. Leave your guesses in the reviews! I want to see if anyone gets the hints!**

**Also, please leave a review! It'll mean the world to me :) See you in the next chapter! **


	6. Truth

**The moment everyone has been waiting for…**

**Enjoy! (:**

* * *

Tadashi dropped on his bed and stared blankly at the tall ceiling. He ran a hand down his face and released an exasperated sigh.

What just happened was just too much for an ordinary nineteen year old to handle.

He breathed through his nose as he attempted to comprehend what had just happened.

* * *

"Hiro. Hiro Hamada was my little brother." Tadashi stared at the ground. It had been so long since he said that and it was nice to be able to say it.

Almost immediately, the atmosphere became tense. The room remained silent except for Koji's heavy breathing.

"Koji, your heart rate is accelerating and your blood pressure is increasing." Baymax said, almost in a shocked tone. "Are you alright?"

Koji stared intensely at Tadashi, his chest heaving up and down unevenly.

"Koji," Tadashi said when he locked eyes with him. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

The younger Hamada felt his eyes welling with tears as his throat burned. More than anything, he wanted to scream on the top of his lungs that his name was Hiro Hamada. His lips trembled violently, as if they were mouthing words. He winced from the pain of his beating heart and wringing stomach.

_Tadashi…! I'm Hiro…Hiro Hamada!_

Tadashi gripped both of Koji's quaking shoulders, crouching down to meet his height. "Koji, are you okay?" Tadashi asked, anxious. Koji stared at him deeply as his mouth attempted to speak.

Tadashi was dumbstruck when the young boy abruptly wrapped his thin arms around his neck and sobbed into his shirt. He blinked a few times; he was absolutely flabbergasted. Hesitant, he gently yet awkwardly patted his back.

"There, there…" He murmured softly.

Koji's staccato sobs sounded like muffled wheezes against his shirt. Tadashi could feel his shoulder becoming damp and hot from Koji's breath.

"Tadashi, should I go get some water to help placate Koji?" Baymax offered. Tadashi shook his head, tenderly rubbing Koji's sweaty back. "I got this buddy. I am satisfied with my care."

Baymax nodded before waddling to his charging station and folding up.

"You'll be alright, just breathe, breathe." He instructed the teen. Koji swallowed a painful lump in his throat as he slowly pulled himself away from Tadashi. His cheeks were flushed red and some strands of hair were stuck to his cheeks and forehead from sweat. His watery eyes were red rimmed. Koji sniffled and painfully bit down on his lips, even though he couldn't even shout.

Tadashi handed him a water bottle from his bag. "Drink up."

Koji nodded and took a big gulp.

"Let's sit on the sofa and talk…if you want to of course!"

Koji shook his head and ran to the table and snatched his notebook.

He sat closely to Tadashi and flipped to the next page. His sweaty palm reached for the pencil attached on the corner. The tip of the pencil rested on paper and didn't move.

He was terrified.

What would happen next? What if it was just a stroke of luck that he had the same name as Tadashi's brother? It was all a fluke or a cruel joke from God?

A drop of tear fell onto the paper.

Tadashi's eyebrows lowered, concerned. He placed his hand over Koji's. "Koji, you don't have to tell me if it's too painful."

Koji shut his eyes and shook his head frantically. _No! I have to tell him! Even if it might just be…_

Koji turned his back to Tadashi and wrote as fast as he could. He could basically hear his heart beat in his head. It was so loud and thunderous. His fingers gripped the corners of the notebook so strongly, wrinkles formed on the paper. He took three heavy and long breathes. This really was the moment of truth.

He turned his body around, slowly lifting the notebook.

Tadashi could've sworn that his heart had stopped beating when he read the chicken scratch.

**My name isn't Koji. My real name is Hiro Hamada.**

"Hi…ro…" Tadashi said in disbelief, looking back and forth from the notebook and the trembling boy. "You…you're joking ri—" No. Koji would never joke about this, especially not something this cruel. But then how…?

Tadashi took his hat off and ran a swift hand through his hat hair. "I…I don't understand. I just…" He mumbled, placing the cap on his head. "But you said your name is Koji…? You had amnesia, you don't know your name." His eyebrows furrowed together. Tadashi felt goose bumps creep up his arm and sweat on his forehead. More than anything, he felt his heart burned. There it was again, that tingling feeling of hope.

Koji slowly shook his head and wrote in his notebook.

**That was all I could remember. **

"But why would you lie about it…Koji...no Hiro, no Koji! I-I don't know. I just…I don't understand…" Tadashi felt so lost. His heart swelled with joy at the thought that Hiro was alive but it just didn't make sense. None of this was plausible or logical.

Koji stared at him, absolutely anxious. _Was it a mistake? Should I not have told him? _

His hand quivered as he wrote. **It was all I had left by my parents. It is so precious to me. I couldn't, I don't know why! I swear I'm not lying! **He looked at Tadashi with a pleading expression.

Tadashi was overwhelmed by so many diverse emotions, he didn't know whether to cry tears of joy or to be livid that this may all be a disgusting jest. His heart wretched when he saw Hiro's devastated expression. He quickly broke the gaze and stared at the floor. "Then what does this mean…?" He whispered. "Like I said, _my Hiro_ died in a fire years ago."

'My Hiro'. Those words seemed to pierce into Hiro's heart like daggers.

_But…what if I am that Hiro?_

_No. I was stupid. Stupid to think that Tadashi could be my long lost brother, to think that I was Tadashi's precious Hiro._

Hiro felt hot tears stream down his red cheeks. _SO STUPID!_

"Hiro…since you know your name, do you know your parents' name?"

Hiro wrote as fast as he could. **They're a little fuzzy but I have a vague idea. I know they start with T and M. May? **

Tadashi scrutinized the paper; he didn't know what to say. His mother and father were named Maemi and Tomeo Hamada, respectively.

He folded his hands and pondered deeply, fluttering his eyes closed. Hiro was surprisingly close, especially with his mother's name. Tadashi even firmly believed that Koji was Hiro when he first saw him since they looked so similar. But what if it was all just luck? This doesn't change the solid fact that Hiro perished that fateful night. Nothing could change that, no matter how hard he prayed.

He felt something tugging on his shirt. He slowly lifted his head.

**Would you not want me as your brother? **The words were difficult to read, especially since Hiro was shaking the notebook like mad.

Tadashi's stomach flipped painfully and he quickly shook his head. "No Koj—Hiro. I…" He didn't have a straight answer to that. He would love to have _his _Hiro back, he wanted that more than anything, but his head was still running and trying to process everything. He swallowed and said, "I would love to have you as my brother but that doesn't change the fact that…" He didn't want to say it again. "What if it's all luck, Hiro?"

Hiro sighed and his shoulders sank. Of course, he had no way to prove it. He was nowhere near as talented as _Tadashi's Hiro_ and he didn't even have memories to back him up. All he had was his parents' name that even that was barely enough.

There was that connection, that spark he felt whenever he was with Tadashi. Even when he was a near-stranger, Hiro still felt pleasant around Tadashi.

More tears trickled down his chin and onto the notebook. He breathed so heavily his shoulders went up and down. He mouth kept moving and mouthing words.

Tadashi stared at him, he didn't know how to pacify him. His eyebrows shot up when he realized what Hiro was trying to say.

'_I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry.'_ He mouthed over and over again, sniffling.

"No, no, no! There's no need to apologize!" Tadashi said, his brotherly instincts kicking in.

Hiro grabbed his notebook and wrote. **I just thought I finally found my family. I got so excited.** He wiped his tears with the sleeve of his sweater. He hiccupped a few times in between breaths.

Tadashi wouldn't admit it, but it really felt like his Hiro was crying before him. It took every ounce of strength in him to not embrace Hiro and say he was his brother and that he missed and loved him. He knew well that that would just hurt Hiro so much more.

**I just want to find my family, Tadashi. **Hiro sobbed and tried to scream but all that would come out was a raspy sound.

Tadashi felt tears pooling in his eyes. He took a deep breath and gently petted Hiro's raven hair. "I know buddy…There's no need to be upset."

Hiro looked fixedly at Tadashi and pursed his lips into a straight line, trying hard not to cry again. He breathed through his nose and swallowed the lump in his throat. Tadashi handed him a handkerchief from his pocket and Hiro gratefully took and used it. The two remained silent as they tried to take in what had happened in the past fifteen minutes. Hiro reached for his notebook and slowly printed. **Is there no way we can prove to see whether or not I am your brother?**

Tadashi stayed silent. Hiro was really fixed on the idea or possibility that they were related and Tadashi had a feeling he was going to be adamant.

"We…could try a DNA test." Tadashi was sure that that would give the most accurate reading. Regardless, any test would say there is no match.

**Can we do that? When?**

Hiro looked at him with wide expecting eyes. His heart hadn't stopped pounding since he revealed his real identity and it was so agonizing. He wanted to know as soon as possible.

Tadashi closed his eyes and began to think. "I think…Baymax could tell us. I'm pretty sure. I would just need some DNA samples from you." Tadashi's heart hurt. He was basically adding fuel to the fire, raising the poor orphan's hopes.

Hiro smiled brightly. **How about hair?**

"That would work."

Before Tadashi could finish his sentence, Hiro was already handing him a few strands of hair. Hiro winced as he rubbed the area he had plucked. Tadashi walked over to the bag of gummy bears and emptied its contents before carefully placing the hair in.

**Say ow! Can you make Baymax scan them now? **Hiro looked at him with expecting eyes.

Tadashi shook his head. "It would take a few days. Once I get the results, I'll come back and tell you."

That was a lie.

Though Baymax was never used for this before, Tadashi knew that it wouldn't take more than a few minutes for Baymax to test the samples and say there is no genetic connection between them. After the emotional pain he endured today, he wouldn't be able to handle another set of waterworks. He couldn't let Hiro experience that again.

Hiro touched his shoulder and showed him his notebook. **Promise me you won't tell Mrs. Woods about my name.**

"But…" Tadashi shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Isn't this crucial information that should be reported to the director? Hiro's entire identity turned out to be fictitious.

**Not until you get the results. **Hiro already knew he was putting Tadashi in a tight position.

"Alright. I promise." He gave a reassuring nod, relieved.

**Also! Promise me that you'll visit as soon as the results come out!** Hiro lifted his extended pinky. Tadashi gave him a weak smile and locked pinkies with him.

"I promise, Hiro."

* * *

"Tadashi." A familiar robotic voice said.

Tadashi's eyes popped awake and he groggily stood up on his bed. "Hmm?"

"I have finished analyzing the two DNA samples you gave to me." He looked down at his stomach as it illuminated and displayed the details of it.

"Alright," he said, dazed yet completely tranquil. He already knew what the results were. _99.9__% in similarity, which meant they were just like every other human being. _

"The result is 99.99% in similarity." Baymax said. His stomach showing the number in large bolded font.

Tadashi stopped stretching and slowly turned to Baymax. Did he just hear right or was he still disoriented from REM sleep? "Can…you repeat that Baymax?" He stood straighter and tried his best to open his eyes as wide as he possibly could.

"There is a 99.99% in similarity." The robot said once again.

Tadashi ran a hand down his face as he reread the data on Baymax over and over again.

"Unbelievable."

* * *

**Yes Tadashi! You two are brothers, somehow! ****That will explained in good time but for now let's celebrate! Tadashi finally knows!**

**This chapter was hard to write, omg. I had to separate the 'two' Hiros and it was sort of hard to capture Hiro's emotions, especially since he can't speak…I hope I did it well. This really was a roller coaster of emotions though!**

**I hope you guys liked this chapter though! I really got into writing it. **

**Leave a review on your thoughts and whether or not you liked it. (: They always make my day, especially since school has been killer lately.**

**EDIT: Thank you TimeOutGirl for correcting me on the genetics!**


	7. Wish Come True

**FIRST THINGS FIRST**

**CONGRATS TO BIG HERO 6 ON THE OSCAR FOR BEST ANIMATED FILM OF THE YEAR !**

* * *

_Hiro is alive._

Three simple words kept Tadashi up the whole night. He was tossing and turning every time the words dogged in his mind.

As elated as he was, it just didn't make sense. Tadashi was a man of science and refused to believe in magic or pure luck. But of course, you can't go against tangible evidence.

At 5 am, Tadashi stood up from bed and sighed. "I give up, I can't sleep." He groaned and rubbed his eyes.

"Hiro…is alive…" Tadashi whispered to himself. He looked at the large extra space in his room. "Would Hiro live there?" They would live in the same room; they hadn't done that in years, not since Hiro…

Tadashi exhaled through his nose and shut his eyes, trying his best to concentrate. "It just doesn't add up…There was no way Hiro could've survived that fire…" Did he manage to crawl out of the window? No, that's not possible, his room was on the second floor. Even if he did, why didn't he go straight to him and Cass or even the blinding police cars?

Just what happened to Hiro that he survived the fire and end up in the orphanage?

Tadashi felt a cold chill run down his spine.

Why did Hiro forget his memory?

He didn't want to imagine what Hiro went through. As safe as the neighborhood was, there are many dangerous slums in San Fransokyo. What if Hiro ended up there somehow and…

"No, now's not the time to be thinking about that Tadashi…" He scolded himself. "Think happy thoughts. You finally got your wish."

Tadashi's eyes made their way to the picture frame on his desk. He smiled softly at the photograph of him and Hiro from years ago. "You finally have your brother back."

* * *

There was never a moment of peace for the older Hamada.

The next task at hand was to tell Aunt Cass and the government that Koji is truly Hiro Hamada. As eccentric as his aunt was, he knew she wouldn't take the news well, even if it was good news.

Tadashi bit the bottom of his lip as he stood on the last step before the kitchen. In it, his aunt was happily humming to herself as she pulled out some piping hot trays of donuts out of the oven. Her green eyes brightened when she who she thought was her only nephew.

"Tadashi! You're up bright and early!" She stole a quick glance at the cuckoo clock which read 6:12.

Tadashi smiled weakly. "Yeah, couldn't sleep." Behind him he held the data from Baymax that said that the DNA samples were from the same parents.

"Well you should go back up and sleep a bit more. Don't want to be too exhausted for class!" She said. "I'll wake you up, don't worry!"

"Actually Aunt Cass," Tadashi walked near her, anxiously wrinkling the paper with his clammy grip. "I actually need to talk to you about something."

"About what, honey?" She asked without a care in the world. She reached for the bowl of vanilla icing. Some got on the tips of her finger and she gave it a quick lick.

Tadashi shuffled uncomfortably and stared at his bare feet. "You…you trust me right, no matter what?"

She looked at him oddly. "Of course Tadashi. What do you need to tell me?" She asked, completely unprepared for what would happen next. She gingerly picked up a cooled down donut and slowly dipped it in the icing.

Tadashi took a deep breath and felt the air fill in his lungs. There was a painful lump tremoring in his throat. "Hiro…is alive."

The donut slipped out of her grip and dropped into the bowl.

Cass's body shook as she gripped the corners of the counter. "Tadashi…don't make such jokes early in the morning." She tried her best to keep a smile but Tadashi knew her too well. She was clearly upset.

Tadashi gave her the crumpled piece of paper that held the truth. "I wouldn't joke about this, Aunt Cass. Read the paper! The test states that we are siblings. It…It doesn't make sense. I know but—" There were tears streaming down her flustered cheeks. Cass placed her hand over her mouth and painfully bit down on her lower lip, preventing her from crying aloud.

"…Aunt Cass?" Tadashi slowly asked. He had seen her cry only once and that was during Hiro's funeral. Even at her sister's funeral she didn't cry but was dangerously close to.

After moments of silence, she finally spoke. "Tadashi…"

"Yes!" He said surprised.

She held up the paper, which had wet dots all over it from her tears. "This paper…is it true? Please tell me it's true, _please._"

Slowly but surely, he nodded. "Yes. Baymax scanned our DNA, we are indeed siblings."

More hot tears pooled in her red-rimmed eyes before her legs gave in and she fell to the ground.

"Aunt Cass!" Tadashi stammered, trying to help her up.

She shook her head with a weak smile. "I'm fine, I'm fine." Her hand wiped her tear-stained cheeks. "I'm just so overwhelmed. I could scream on the top of my lungs, but I won't for your sake, Tadashi." She jested lightly.

Tadashi gave her a gentle smile as he helped her stand up. He reached for a paper towel and gave it to her.

"Thanks sweetie." She said before honking her nose into it.

She was so happy that there was no word in the entire dictionary that could define how she felt. She was elated. She was jubilant. She was ecstatic. But most of all, she was grateful.

The fire had happened due to her recklessness and that cost the life of a beautiful innocent child with a bright future. She could swear on her life that she had turned off the stove but none of it would change the concrete fact that the home she grew up in had burned to the ground and that she had to bury her precious sister's son, whom she promised she would protect.

But this was fine.

She was fine with losing her childhood home, her belongings, and a part of her. Her carelessness didn't take the life of her nephew. Hiro was alive, against all odds, and that was all she needed.

* * *

All of the boys ran down the corridor, elbowing and shoving Hiro as they passed him. Lunch had just ended and it was now free time. Most of the boys went to play in the yard with the worn out basketball hoop but Hiro chose to use him time drawing in the corner of his bed. But today was different.

There was no creative thought in his mind, all he thought about was Tadashi and Baymax.

_What if Baymax says we're just strangers and Tadashi never comes back? _Hiro shivered at the thought. It had been nearly a week since he last saw Tadashi. He knew he wouldn't be able to handle being abandoned by someone he trusted so much he would tell his deepest darkest secret. Hiro didn't know himself if he would be able to recover from that.

Hiro climbed into bed and fluffed his pillow before laying under the blankets.

He hadn't been able to sleep the night before and the night before. He was terrified of what the results were.

At the orphanage, they always told him that home is where the heart is. Being with Tadashi seemed to make his heart be at ease, so wouldn't that mean that he was meant to be with him?

_Life isn't fair._ _Why did I have to end up here when there are kids with the kindest parents who give them hugs and treats?_

He pulled the bed sheets over his head in disdain. His eyes strung from last night; he had been up crying and was now left with swollen bags and dark circles. He rubbed his eyes but that only made them hurt more. Hiro knew that that pain was nothing to what he would feel later if Tadashi never returns.

_Hiro, stop!_ He castigated himself. _You spent the whole night one that. At least use the available time now to sleep._

As anxious as he was, he found his eyelids becoming heavier and heavier before all he saw was black.

He finally felt at peace from all of the tumult that was going on in his head. He had to endure that storm all on his own, there was no one to divulge this secret with and simply no one he could talk to. Of course he had his notebook to draw in but all he wanted to draw was Tadashi and him.

At this point, after the long grueling night of inner conflict, all he needed was the tranquility of his bed and sleep.

It didn't feel like much time had passed before he abruptly felt a hand gently nudging him awake. His fleeting halcyon was broken as he struggled to lift his heavy eyelids.

"Hiro, honey, wake up." He heard a familiar voice. When he could finally open his eyes, he stared at the sweet smile of Mrs. Woods.

_Hiro_…Hiro groggily thought. _How does she know my real name…?_

"Pack your things Hiro."

All of his weariness seemed to fade away and he stood straight and looked at her bewildered.

She nodded and smiled wider. "You heard right. You're leaving the orphanage. You got adopted Hiro."

_Wha- Is this a dream? Am I still asleep?_

Hiro quickly pulled both sides of his cheek and winced from the sharp pain. He let go of his cheeks and quickly rubbed them both. _This is certainly reality…but…_

Mrs. Woods placed a gentle hand on his head. "I promise you, this isn't a dream. Let's get you packed up so you can go and meet your family, _again._"

'Again.' That one word, did she really mean it?

Was Tadashi and Baymax waiting for him in the front entrance of the building? Was he finally going to have his turn of being able to walk out of the gates, for good?

He leaped out of bed and pulled all of his belonging from a drawer and dropped them into the luggage Mrs. Woods provided.

There was a big grin plastered on his face and Mrs. Woods watched him a weak smile. As happy as she was he finally found his family, her heart ached at the fact the boy she met years ago who so broken was now able to smile so brightly that even the stars would get envious.

* * *

Hiro dashed down the stairs, nearly tripping as he skipped one, and saw the smiling faces of Tadashi and an unrecognizable older woman. Tadashi ruffled his hair and said, "Welcome back to the family, Hiro. You were right." He gestured a hand to the woman next to him. "This is your Aunt Cass, she raised you were younger."

Cass gave him an excited wave as she tried her best to hold in the waterworks. Her cheeks were flustered and she had a tight smile on.

_I was right…I WAS RIGHT!_ Hiro thought victoriously. He was ready to start a victory dance but was halted when Tadashi embraced him with his strong arms. "I missed you so much, Hiro. So much."

It felt like his heart had stopped for a second when he finally realized he got what he wanted. Yes he finally got a family after being an orphan for years but he found _his_ family. The family he was so adamant on finding that he rejected all other possible candidate. He knew that this family was the best out of all of them. He finally had a family that would give him everything he missed and wanted.

Hiro didn't even notice that hot tears were cascading down his cheeks and onto Tadashi's shirt. His lips trembled and he held back the urge to sob. He had spent so many previous nights sobbing and he today was supposed to be a day of jubilee. He didn't want to ruin it by crying like a baby but he couldn't. Tears kept flowing down and they showed no signs of stopping.

Cass broke into tears and dropped to her knees before wrapping her long lost nephew in a tight hug, something she had yearned to do over the years.

"It's okay baby," she cooed, gently rubbing his back. "You won't ever have to feel like this again, I promise." Hiro shook in her arms, not knowing who she was but understanding that she was certainly someone who was once important to him. His heart seemed to soar when he heard her say, "We'll protect you no matter what."

Tadashi pulled his SFIT hat off his head and gently placed it on Hiro's. He said no words but his expression said everything. Nothing in the world held greater value than Hiro and he finally got back what he lost.

Hiro used his palm to wipe the tears off his damp face but only more tears replaced them. He stared at the two loving faces; one was sobbing wildly and one had the kindest smile in the world. They belonged to people who truly loved him and would do anything for him. That was all he ever wanted.

_I finally found it. I found my family._

* * *

**I'm really happy that Crescendo got 88 reviews…that's one of my favorite numbers. Gotta love 8~ Best number ever! LOL Thank you guys so much! **

**Anyways, Tadashi wasn't the only one who blamed himself for Hiro's death. Cass was actually pretty haunted by it too. This is why the Hamada family is so precious!**

****It's pretty late but I really wanted to post this so I'll update it later with corrections****

**The next chapter will explain the process Tadashi had to go through to get Hiro, so stay tuned!**

**Please leave a review if you liked the chapter or have any predictions as to what will happen or why Hiro lost his memory~ I love hearing your thoughts C:**

**Have a beautiful day lovelies! **


	8. Missing Puzzle Piece

**KOJI: Japanese name meaning "light/shining second (child)"**

* * *

Hiro's eyebrows furrowed when there was a sudden bright light invading the darkness of his lids. He struggled to open them and saw a smiling Tadashi opening the blinds. "Morning, big guy." Tadashi said cheerfully.

A smile graced the young boy's lips as he stretched like a cat in his bed. As foreign as it was last night, having a whole bed to himself, he slept like a baby in the freshly washed sheets.

"How was sleep?" Tadashi mused, sitting on the side of Hiro's bed.

Hiro rubbed his eyes and released a silent yawn. Bashfully, he gave Tadashi a thumbs up. His notebook was too far for him to reach.

"That's great." Tadashi said. "Get ready soon, you remember where the bathroom is right?"

Hiro nodded. He had shown him last night after they finally brought Hiro home.

That was such a foreign word to him.

_Home_.

But it wasn't something he wasn't willing to get used to. It was like he had a fairy godmother or a guardian angel who finally granted his wish.

None of them could fathom how the young Hamada could've survived the fire, considering the stairs to his room was completely engulfed by flames, but they had no choice to but to believe it. Not like they didn't want to.

It was like a beautiful puzzle that was nearly completed except for one absent piece in the smack middle. With Hiro living under the same roof as Cass and Tadashi, the puzzle was finally completed.

Hiro stood up from the bed and released a deep sigh. He had been up all night catching up with Tadashi and Aunt Cass. His aunt was actually a little hurt that he couldn't remember her but quickly got past it and was flowering him with love. She offered him donuts, fruit smoothies, and of course, hugs and kisses. The only thing he really accepted and ate was a donut sprinkling with colorful gummy bears. Apparently, Tadashi had designed it especially for him years ago or something like that.

That night alone, he got more hugs in one day than he got since he arrived at the orphanage. Each hug seemed to make his heart soar and a smile automatically curved.

Although he had just met his long-lost Aunt, there was a familiar feeling of comfort with her, like how he felt with Tadashi. Because of that, he knew that he was meant to be here. Living upstairs the Lucky Cat Café was where he belonged.

Despite the small party and amount of catching up they had, Hiro still found his eyes looking around the apartment.

His parents were nowhere to be seen.

He wondered if they were off on a business trip or vacation, regardless, he wanted them to return soon so he could see their astonished expression when they see him.

_Mom will probably burst into tears and kiss me a hundred times. Dad might not cry but he'll give me a loving smile and ruffle my hair, like that couple back at the orphanage. We're going to catch up and have family picnics and family trips to the beaches and…._

Hiro gently pushed the bed covers off of him and stepped off the bed with a smile.

"Hiro." Hiro turned to see Tadashi shaking his head with a whimsical grin. "You don't have to make your bed, just go get ready."

Hiro protested with hand gestures but Tadashi gently shoved him out of the room. "Go get ready, we have a big day today!"

Hiro looked at him with puzzled eyes.

Tadashi ruffled his messy hair and laughed. "We're going to SFIT again. I want to properly introduce you to my friends.

_But…what if they don't like me? _Hiro looked anxiously at the ground and bit the bottom of his lip.

Tadashi read him like a book and shook his head with a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, they'll love you! I promise!"

Hiro gave him a weak nod before stepping in front of the sink and reaching for the brand new tooth brush.

Hiro tried especially hard to tame his hair but begrudgingly gave up. No matter how hard he tried to comb it down, it still pointed in all directions.

When he opened the new drawer, he grinned at the sight of clothes filling it to the brim. Some were new with the plastic size stickers and some were a little worn out, probably hand me downs from Tadashi. His hands reached for one of Tadashi's shirts but he stopped and grabbed one of the new red shirts instead. He _really_ wanted to look nice for Tadashi's friends.

Hiro stared at his reflection in the mirror.

He smiled. How long has it been since he got to wear brand new clothes? Most of the clothes from the orphanage were donations or hand me downs from kids who left or got adopted. He grabbed the collar of the shirt and took a whiff. It had a fresh linen smell and not musky like the one he wore just yesterday.

Just yesterday he had to address himself as Koji, just Koji with no last name, but now he was officially Hiro Hamada.

He smiled one last time at his reflection before rushing down the steps and into the kitchen.

The smell of fresh bacon and toast wafted up to his nose and he was already drooling before he sat down.

"Good morning, Hiro." Aunt Cass said as she placed a plate with still-sizzling bacon in front of him. "Did you sleep well? Were you comfortable? Did Tadashi's snoring keep you up?"

"Aunt Cass!" Tadashi playfully scowled.

Hiro shook his head, reaching for a fork. His eyes looked across the table searching for something to write on and with. Abruptly, he ran out of the kitchen, leaving his family members befuddled. Hiro quickly returned with his notebook and pencil.

He plopped down on the seat, panting.** I slept very well. Thank you! **

Cass smiled with softened eyes. "I'm glad."

After talking with Mrs. Woods and several of Hiro's old psychologists and doctors, she found it more arduous to sleep peacefully.

Every night, she would get flashes of images of Hiro just lost and cowering from the flames that licked the walls of her home or Hiro being kicked and punched from strangers in an ominous alley. Just imagining Hiro sobbing alone made her break out in cold sweat. Despite the fact she desperately wanted to know why Hiro lost his memory and ability to speak, she knew all she could to for him was to shower him with love he missed out on over the years. And that was what she was going to do. She broke the promise to Maemi years ago but now she had a chance to redeem herself.

"You know, we should get a phone for Hiro soon." Tadashi munched on some eggs and swallowed. "It might become a hassle to carry around a notebook when he can just pull out a phone."

"You're right." Cass agreed, eyeing the notebook on the corner of the table. "Oh, you should ask Honey…Honey Lemon is her name right?" Tadashi gave her a curt nod. "Ask her if any new phone models came out, she's always on her phone that girl!"

"Knowing her, she's probably up to date." Tadashi chuckled.

Hiro's eyes seemed to be sparkling. He had always seen teens his age having high tech phone on the television, he never would've imagined he would get one though.

A shiver went up Hiro's body when he felt something rubbing against his bare leg. He looked down and saw Mochi purring and rubbing his soft body against him. Hiro smiled and stroked Mochi's head, earning a purr of satisfaction.

"Oh yeah Hiro, there's a lot of art apps on phone, so you can use to that write or draw on." Tadashi added.

**I'd like that a lot. **Hiro gave them a radiant smiling, showing the gap in his teeth.

* * *

The past week was even more hellish than finals week.

Tadashi was running all over San Fransokyo meetings genetic scientists and meeting government workers trying to get the rights to claim Hiro. He probably sent over a dozen of emails out, each over 2000 words and with citations. Most doctors didn't even trust Baymax's readings, especially since it was made from a college student, so Tadashi had to get another test. It would've taken much longer, even years, but luckily Mrs. Woods was working overtime trying to help Tadashi any way she could. With her position and influence, the time was shortened to an excruciatingly exhausting week.

It was all worth it in the end, every night of no sleep and endless cups of coffee. Having Hiro by his side and not being separated by the walls of the orphanage felt better than being handed his acceptance letter to SFIT. He finally found what he lost years ago. For once, he finally felt complete and content.

Tadashi tossed a helmet Hiro. "Here, catch."

It nearly slipped out of Hiro's butter fingers before it ended up on his head. Tadashi sat on the cushion seat of his moped and turned on the engine. "Get on!"

Hiro stared at the strange machine, adjusting the helmet's buckles.

_I've never seen something like this before…Is it a motorcycle? But they usually look cooler than this…_

Hiro cautiously sat on the seat, careful not to scratch the glossy red paint with the soles of his new shoes.

"Hold on tight." Tadashi told him before the moped pulled out of the driveway and onto the street of San Fransokyo.

Hiro's eye widened when the vehicle suddenly jolted and he found himself stumbling back. Immediately, he wrapped his arms around Tadashi's torso and tightly shut his eyes close. Tadashi looked back and saw his trembling brother and smiled softly. He gave the moped less gas and let it drift down the steep hills.

Slowly, Hiro opened his eyes. His mouth hung agape as he saw the bright blue sky behind the streets of colorful houses of all different shapes and sizes. There was the sound of a bell tinging and Hiro looked behind him and saw a trolley filled with tourists coming down. There was even a street vendor selling some Asian BBQ meat in taco shells and burritos. He smiled at the smell. There was life on every corner of the city and immediately he fell in love.

_Wow…so this is San Fransokyo. I missed out so much by being inside the orphanage…_

Though the orphanage went on several field trips once in a blue moon, Hiro often kept his eyes on the pages of his notebook doodling on the corners.

Hiro warily let go of Tadashi's waist and placed his hands on his broad shoulders and slowly stood up, trying to get a better view of the city. Tadashi saw Hiro's smile from his mirrors and tried hard to keep his eyes on the road but seeing Hiro smile made him so elated.

"Be careful not to fall Hiro!"

Hiro looked at one of Tadashi's mirror and saw Tadashi grinning. Hiro nodded his head with fervor before turning his head in all directions, admiring the beauty he missed out on.

SFIT wasn't a long drive from their home, walking it took about 15 minutes and driving took 5 minutes, if there wasn't any traffic.

Tadashi parked his moped in the student's parking lot and guided him across the vast and gorgeous campus.

"You probably remember a lot of this right?" Tadashi asked.

Hiro nodded.

"Come on, let's go to the lab again." Tadashi began to run. "You'll love my friends!"

Hiro stopped in his tracks before dashing after his older brother.

* * *

Tadashi and Hiro entered the building with a light layer of sweat.

"You're pretty fast, you know that?" Tadashi panted. Within seconds of running, Hiro was already neck and neck with him. Hiro gave him a cheeky grin, wiping sweat off his brow.

Tadashi quickly regained his composure and pointed at one of the hallways. "Our labs are there, c'mon."

Hiro nodded before dashing to walk by his side.

He quickly noticed that the walls no longer had the bright posters from the last time he came. _They were probably for us,_ Hiro quickly deduced.

There was a large metal door separating Hiro and Tadashi from Tadashi's friends. Tadashi reached the door knob but stopped when he felt a tugging on the corner of his jacket. He turned and saw Hiro with worried eyes and the notebook.

**What if they don't like me?**

Tadashi crouched down to his level and gave him a warm reassuring smile. "They'll love you, I promise."

Hiro slowly nodded but he didn't look that sure.

"Don't sweat it, they're all really kind."

Hiro slowly returned a smile and nodded.

Tadashi opened the door and almost immediately Hiro saw a number of awesome tech. Before he could even reach his pencil to write about how cool they were, he found himself in a quick embrace from a tall skinny brunette. Hiro felt his cheeks quickly heating up.

"Omigosh! You must be Hiro, Tadashi's little brother!" She squealed when she let him go.

He gave her a weak smile and a wave.

Tadashi chuckled. "Whoa there, Honey Lemon. You might scare him!"

"Tadashi! I'm so glad you finally brought him, we've been dying to meet him!" She said. "Guys, he's here!"

Hiro watched as some scientists put their equipment down and walked towards him. They all had smiles on their faces.

"Nice to meet you." The tall burly man said, sticking out his hand. Hiro nodded with a weak smile as he shook his hand. He was a little overwhelmed by the five people surrounding him, even though they were Tadashi's friends.

"Allow me to introduce my closest friends," Tadashi piped in. "You met Honey Lemon. This is Wasabi, Gogo, and Fred."

**Oh! I remember them. They presented their projects during the open house right?**

"Yeah! Except I wasn't there. I was too busy practicing on the field." Fred said. "I'm the school mascot and an awesome sign spinner. Come to one of our games so you can see me in action."

Hiro nodded. **Sure.**

**Wait. Why are your names so weird?**

The black haired Korean popped a bubble. "It's because this bonehead made them up for us." She pointed to Fred who was smugly grinning. "Anyway, it's nice to finally meet the long lost little brother Tadashi has been gushing on and on about."

Tadashi's face flushed. "Gogo!"

She smirked before extending out her hand. "Nice to meet you Hiro."

Hiro shook it and nodded.

"How did you like the open house, Hiro?" Wasabi asked.

**It was really neat, especially Baymax.**

The group of friends laughed. "Of course Baymax."

Hiro smiled with them then immediately remembered that they all saw him run out in tears. His ears flared red and he shuffled his shoes, praying that they wouldn't remember or mention it.

The door behind Tadashi creaked open and all pairs of eyes watched Professor Callaghan step into the room.

"Good morning, you're all up bright and early." He said with a kind smile.

"Good morning, professor."

"Mornin'!"

"Professor Callaghan," Tadashi rushed over to him. "There's someone I want you to meet."

Callaghan's eyes wandered to the timid fourteen year old. Hiro could've sworn that he saw his eyes become dark for a second but pushed it in the back of his mind.

"This must be the Hiro Hamada I've heard so much about," Callaghan said.

"Yep"

Callaghan walked to Hiro and pulled out his hand. "Nice to meet you, young man."

Hiro nodded and shook his hand.

His eyebrows rose when he felt a strange shock course through his body. His body suddenly felt cold and his stomach began to churn. Hiro quickly pulled his hand away and gave him a weak smile. He reached the notebook and wrote, **Nice to meet you.**

Callaghan gave him a genial smile before turning to Tadash, completely ignoring Hiro's strange action. "You must've gone through hell and back to get him," He said. "You must be exhausted."

Tadashi nodded. "You have no idea. I haven't started the assignments yet but I'll meet the deadline soon!"

His mentor shook his head. "No no, take your time. If you need an extension just let me know. By the way Gogo, I have a question about your experiment…"

Hiro ignored the rest of the world around him and focused deeply at his hand that held Callaghan's.

_What in the world was that about?_

* * *

**Hey guys! I want your opinion on something:**

**Would you mind if there was romance in this fic? **

**I honestly haven't planned any but I keep leaning towards a ship but I know some people really like the Hiro/Tadashi brotherly relationship. **

**ALSO!**

**I hope H and T's interactions don't come off as sexual in anyway lol. They're supposed to have a very innocent relationship but it might come off as Hidashi.**

**Anyhoo!**

**I hope you liked this chapter! Please leave a review if you liked it C: Good night!**


	9. For His Sake

**Hellooo! Sorry this chapter took so long. I went through an emotional roller coaster with school work, friends, church, and rejection from my dream school. But I got into my second choice! C: **

**ALSO! Thank you to everyone who reviewed and answered my question pertaining romance. Surprisingly, most of the reviews were about Hidashi, which I wasn't expecting. I meant more of TadaLemon actually! **

**Let me just get this clear, this fic is NOT HIDASHI!**

**One more thing!**

**Please check out my other BH6 stories, Fated, Icarus, and Petrichor. I'd love to hear your thoughts on those :) **

**OKAY! Let's get started!**

* * *

Hiro sat on the corner of the bed and swung his legs back and forth. He stared at his feet and curled his toes.

_I don't get it. _

He bit the bottom of his lips and frowned.

What were those strange sensations he felt when he touched Callaghan's hand. It was so strange…almost painful. Hiro scrutinized his hand, looking at his palm and the back of his hand as if it held the key to the mystery.

_It is just…_

"Hiro?"

Hiro's skin jumped and he quickly turned around to see Tadashi's concerned face.

"Hiro, are you alright?" He sat down next to him and placed a warm hand around his shoulder. "You seem a little out of it since the drive back home."

Hiro breathed in deeply as his shoulders slumped. How could he explain it to Tadashi? Did it even mean anything? He could've just been static shocked by Callaghan or breakfast hit him at an odd timing. Maybe he imagined it, who knows?

Hiro reached for his notebook and wrote, **Yeah I'm fine.**

Tadashi frowned. "I'm not buying it. It's alright, you can tell me. I'll do my best to help."

**Thanks but it's nothing. **

Even though Tadashi missed out on being an older brother for years, he had quickly caught up in a matter of days. As grateful as Hiro was, he just didn't have the courage to talk about it. He would basically be saying that his brother's mentor, who he adores and admires so much, is somehow a bad man.

Hiro gave him a weak smile, silently begging him to drop the topic.

Tadashi's eyebrow furrowed together as he exhaled out through his nose. "Alright, I give up."

Hiro let out a breath of relief, his tense shoulders loosening up.

"For now!"

Hiro quickly looked at him with bewildered eyes.

"You'll have to tell me sooner or later, so don't think you're off the hook." Tadashi jested as he headed to his side of the room, waving back at his brother.

Hiro chuckled awkwardly and ran a hand through his messy hair. Knowing Tadashi and his brilliant mind, there's no way this is slipping past him.

Tadashi peeked his head from the tatami screen. "Oh yeah, remember school starts tomorrow! Make sure you sleep early and brush your teeth."

Hiro gave him a thumbs up sign and a tooth smile. Tadashi returned it before returning on his desk to work on the assignments he missed over the past week.

Hiro flipped his notebook to a clean page and placed the pencil in between his lips.

The few memories he had didn't even lead back to attending public school. Ever since he could remember, he went to the private school within the orphanage. It wasn't really a school, it was similar to home schooling. There were a few rooms reserved specifically for education and learning. They looked like the ones on TV, just less posters.

He dropped onto his bed and held up his notebook, staring at the blank page above him. His teeth gently nibbled on the sides of the pencil.

_I wonder if I'll get beat up again..._

Even though it's been years since he was last beat up, he still had lingering scars scattered across his body that continuously remind him of the past.

_Maybe I'll make some friends. Then again, who wants to be friends with a mute kid? _

Hiro gently placed his notebook on the night stand before turning off the bright lamp. He saw the faint glow of the desk lamp from Tadashi's side.

He would never come clean about this, but he was beyond envious of his older brother. He was strong, well built, attractive (if he were to admit himself), brilliant, a genius, and above all, he was loved. He met his closest friends only twice and he knew they would do anything within their power to help Tadashi.

Hiro was just…Hiro.

He was nothing special.

He had no brilliant talents. He nearly failed 6th grade. He can't think of one person who would give up their life for him. He was just a waste of space taking valuable air next to Tadashi. He was an eyesore. Just a few days ago he didn't even have a last name or real name.

Tugging the covers over his shoulder, Hiro snuggled into his freshly washed pillow and exhaled just loud enough for him to hear.

_I know I wouldn't want to be friends with a mute kid. _

* * *

Hiro swallowed the large gulp tremoring in his throat. His sweaty palms gripped the straps of his navy backpack as he stared at the sight before him.

San Fransokyo Middle School.

It was a large yellow brick building with a russet red pagoda roof. There large bronze doors were wide open with children of all ages entering and exiting its interior. The tall glass windows showed the projects of the younger students and a glimpse of the classrooms.

Within the gates of the school was a large playground with colorful swings and slides. There were children running in every direction, screaming and yelling at each other.

Tadashi stepped off his moped and placed a comforting hand on Hiro's small shoulders. "It's just middle school, buddy. You'll be fine." He said, giving him a reassuring smirk.

Hiro slowly nodded, not even facing him. His eyes were plastered on the sight of kids having fun with one another. His grip on the straps tightened when he heard the golden bell perched on the zenith of the building chime, signaling the start of the school day. The kids gathered their belongings and made a beeline to the doors.

"You heard the bell," Tadashi gently nudged him forward. Hiro nearly stumbled but hastily stood straight. He turned around, anxiety written all over his face.

Before Hiro could even pull out his notebook, Tadashi gave him a quick yet comforting embrace. "You'll be fine, I promise. If you can make one day, you can make the rest of the year."

Hiro felt tears starting to well in his eyes. He was so terrified. _What if it's like the orphanage all over again? I don't want to be hit…I don't want to be alone again… Tadashi won't be there…_

"Hey, hey hey!" Tadashi said. "There's no reason for waterworks. After the first day, I'll come pick you up right after school and we'll go watch a movie, okay? That new super hero movie just came out, I'm sure you'll like it."

Hiro nodded, biting so hard on his lips he almost drew lips. The last thing he wanted was to walk into class with red-rimmed eyes and tear stained cheeks.

Tadashi ruffled his hair before placing two hands on his waist. "Alright, that's my brother. Now let's hurry and get you inside before you're late!"

* * *

The two walked into the building side by side. Tadashi walked slowly, stalling as long as he could to make sure Hiro would be stable by the time he enters the class. They were stopped by the secretary of the main office who eventually led them down the 8th corridor. It was nowhere near as decorated as the younger grades but still had a few projects hanging here and there on the walls.

"This is Hiro's classroom, B6. His homeroom teacher is Mrs. Ogino. And don't worry, we've already informed the class about Mr. Hamada's condition, so don't be alarmed." She said before opening the door of the class.

"Good luck Hiro." Tadashi smiled. "You'll be fine."

Hiro gulped as he shakily stepped into the class to be welcomed with pairs of eyes locked on him.

"Mrs. Ogino, you're new transfer student has arrived." She said, gesturing a hand to the terrified teen.

The brown haired teacher stopped taking attendance before waving for Hiro to walk to the center of the front. "Welcome! Come, come!"

Hiro felt his cheeks fluster as the eyes followed him to the middle. Mrs. Ogino looked at the front of the class and said, "Class, this is our new friend, Hiro Hamada. Say hello!"

There was a wave of hello's from the multitude. Some waved while others seemed uninterested.

"Wave hello, Hiro." She kindly said. Hiro nodded slowly at her before giving a timid wave.

She clapped her hands and quickly looked around the class. "Oh, you can sit right there next to Wilbur. Wilbur Robinson, raise your hand high for Hiro!"

The slender teen with slicked black hair released an exasperated groan before unwillingly raising his hand.

Tadashi frowned at the kid and his eyes darted to Hiro. His cheeks turned an even darker red and his eyes stared at his shoes.

Mrs. Ogino glowered at the student before smiling kindly at Hiro. "You can go sit over there."

Tadashi gave Hiro a quick wave before closing the door of the classroom.

Hiro obeyed before meandering over to the empty seat next to the window. He placed his backpack on the ground and pulled out a brand new notebook and pencil.

_Alright Hiro. Now is your time to start new and make friends!_

He gulped and clenched the pencil in his palm.

_It's now or never!_

He hastily wrote in his notebook and turned around to Wilbur.

**Hi! I'm Hiro. Nice to meet you! **Hiro tried his best to smile as natural as he could, trying to mask how scared he was.

Wilbur looked at the notebook before making a face of disgust. "Hi." He said curtly before leaning over to talk to his neighbor on the right.

Hiro's heart sunk.

His stomach felt like it was being wrung tightly. Biting down on his lip, he awkwardly face the front and lowered his head towards his notebook. Desperately, he prayed his long hair would cover his sweaty and red face and tears.

Of course.

He should've known better.

_No one wants to be friends with the mute._

* * *

Hiro stood outside the gates of the school and sat on the curb of the road. He could hear the sound of laughter and joy from the students within the gates but he tuned them out. Instead, he focused on the sketch before him.

It was a drawing of Mochi sitting on the couch next to his loving Aunt Cass.

_Beep! Beep! _

Hiro looked up from his notebook and saw Tadashi pulling up next to him. Tadashi's expression fell when he saw the students playing together inside and Hiro sitting by himself. He quickly fixed it with a bright smile.

"Hiro! Get on!" Tadashi said, handing him the helmet. Hiro shoved the sketchbook inside his bag with cursory before clipping the helmet on and hopping on the moped. "Let's go get ice cream. I've been craving some mint chip for the longest time."

* * *

There were so many questions dogging in the college student's mind. He desperately wanted to ask how his day was, if he made any friends, if anyone hurt him, if there was anyone who needed a beating. But he couldn't. He knew Hiro was near the breaking point; his eyes and tip of his nose were a light red.

More than anything, Tadashi wanted to see him laughing and writing about how great his first day was or about a pretty girl in his class. Hiro had already been through hell once, he didn't need to go through another journey at school.

Hiro slowly licked the strawberry cone which was shaking slightly from his grip. His usual bright eyes were now dull, resembling the ones Tadashi saw when he first met Hiro.

"You know, Honey Lemon found me a great art program you could apply to. It's an art camp down south, you work with all kinds of mediums like pastels and copic markers." Tadashi pulled out a flyer from his pocket and gently pushed it towards Hiro. When Hiro said nothing, Tadashi continued. "If you send in a portfolio, I'm sure you can get a scholarship and go for free. It'll be a great opportunity for you to hone your skills."

Hiro simply nodded, glancing at the bright flyer with paint splatters all over it.

**I don't have a portfolio though. **

"You can easily make it. I can take you to go buy as many art supplies as you need." _It'll be a good way for you to let out your stress_.

Hiro shrugged, taking a bite into the cone.

Tadashi exhaled through his nose, trying his best to keep a smile for his little brother's sake.

* * *

The Hamada brother's walked out of the ice cream parlor and towards the moped.

"If we go now, we can make it to the 5 showing of the movie." Tadashi said.

Hiro gently gripped the back of Tadashi's blazer. Tadashi saw Hiro slowly shaking his head.

"You…don't want to go?"

He nodded.

"Do you want to go home then…?"

He nodded.

"Alright, get on." Tadashi said, trying to hide the hint of disappointment. Unluckily for him, Hiro clearly heard it.

* * *

That dinner, Hiro barely touched his food. He ate some of the steak and a piece of broccoli but spent the rest of the time pushing the rest to the corner of his plate.

Cass frowned as she grabbed Hiro's nearly full plate and Tadashi's empty plate from the table.

**Thank you for the dinner**, Hiro wrote before heading straight for the stairs.

Once the sound of feet on the stairs ceased, Cass looked at her older nephew with eyes of concern.

"Tadashi…was it a mistake sending him to public school?" She asked, sitting down on a wooden chair. "I feel like it'll be too stressful to Hiro…"

Tadashi sighed. "I…don't know, Aunt Cass." He rubbed the back of his neck, frustrated. "He seemed really down after school. He got a little better now but after school…"

Cass ran a hand through her coffee colored hair which was now streaked with a few strands of gray. "I want the best for Hiro and education is the best way to go but…"

There's no point if it's going to make Hiro unhappy.

His happiness was their ultimate goal, his future comes after that.

"Tadashi, try talking to him. I know you'll say the right words. You always do." She gave him a weak smile.

Tadashi felt his heart pang painfully. "Yeah…I will."

* * *

Tadashi walked up the stairs to see Hiro sitting on the corner of his bed again. His nose was in his sketch book and his pencil was moving all across the page. Tadashi made his way to Hiro and sat next to him.

"Hey, are you alright?" He asked apprehensively.

Hiro said nothing and kept on drawing.

"You know you can talk to me about anything. I'm always here to help. If not, I'll lend my ear for you. There's no reason for you to hold in when I'm right here."

Hiro's hand stopped moving and stayed in the same spot before he turned to a fresh page.

**Where's mom and dad?**

Tadashi's breathing hitched.

He was ready to talk about bullying and how school can only get better. But this.

He wasn't nowhere near prepared to discuss his dead parents to his recently reunited little brother.

Hiro noticed Tadashi's reaction. He was always good at reading people, especially since he had to communicate through his actions and expressions.

**When are they coming home?**

Tadashi's eyebrows furrowed together.

"They…"

**I miss them.**

Abruptly, it felt like his heart had given up on him. A sharp pain shocked through his veins and he felt the sudden urge to cry.

Before Hiro could write more, Tadashi pulled Hiro into his chest and wrapped his arms around him. Hiro could feel his strong brother's body trembling as he breathed uneasily.

"Hiro…I'm sorry…"

Hiro's eyes widened.

_Is Tadashi…crying?_

He tried to pry out of Tadashi's embrace but Tadashi held him even tighter.

Tadashi must play the role of the strong older brother. He mustn't let Hiro see him in a state of weakness, he absolutely can't see him crying.

"I'm so sorry…" Tadashi repeated in a hoarse voice. "Forgive me…Hiro…" A few rogue tears slipped off Tadashi's warm cheek before dropping on Hiro's shoulder.

Hiro wanted to shout out 'Why?' or at least write it down but he wasn't' going anywhere.

_Where's mom and dad…? _

_Why is Tadashi crying…?_

_What happened?!_

Tadashi lifted an arm off of Hiro's back and shielded his wet and red eyes with his hand. Hiro gently pulled himself away and faced his trembling brother with wide eyes of confusion and fear. He waited for Tadashi to speak, to tell the truth he dreaded to hear.

Every second seemed eternal and Hiro found himself desperately pulling on Tadashi's clothes, begging for him to speak.

Tadashi took a deep and long breathe, his breathing hitched in the middle. "Mom and dad died…in a car crash years ago…"

Hiro stopped tugging and he felt his whole body grow cold. His grip loosened and slowly dropped to the mattress.

Hot tears streamed from Hiro's glassy eyes.

_They're…dead…_

_Mom and dad…_

_They're gone._

_I never got to meet them._

_They're gone._

Hiro's body quaked as he silently sobbed. His uneven breathing released wheezes that echoed across the room.

Scream.

That's all he wanted to do. He wanted to scream on the top of his lungs and just cry.

But he couldn't. So he just continued to sob messily.

Tadashi slowly put down his hand down and saw the painful sight before him. He had seen Hiro cry only a few times but none seemed to make his heart wretch as painfully as this one.

If only he had been a good brother, then Hiro wouldn't have to go through this. Hiro wouldn't have become separated from him. He wouldn't be crying right now.

"Hiro…I'm so sorry…" He breathed once again, trying his best to keep his voice steady.

Hiro breathed erratically through his mouth, trying his best to calm himself. His chest heaved up and down unevenly. Trembling, he reached for his pencil and began to write.

**Please tell me about them. **Hiro's tight grip was wrinkling the corners of the page. Hiro's red eyes were watery and glistened from the artificial light above them. They were speaking for him; they begged for information. Any little piece of information would be able to satisfy Hiro's hunger.

Tadashi's insides still hurt, the constant feeling of his stomach churning lingered. It wouldn't be easy to talk without breaking own but he had to, for Hiro. He took a deep breath in before parting his lips.

"You were…father's pride and joy. Ever since you were young, you were interested in father's work. Mother believed you would follow in his footsteps." Tadashi said softly yet nostalgically, recalling when Hiro would try to stand and see their father's desk but was still too short. "Hiro, they really loved you."

Hiro nodded, facing the notebook. A tear slipped down the tip of his nose and onto the paper. He shut his eyes tightly, trying to prevent anymore tears from escaping. Hiro's head bobbed up and down from his sniffles and occasional coughs. He kept nodded, as if trying to comprehend just how much they loved him.

"You were… the light of their lives."

There was a sudden sharp pain in Hiro's head. It was like multiple electrical currents were surging through his brain, leaving a trail of burning pain in their wake. He moaned as he gripped his head tightly. The pain seemed to pulse against his skull, as if it was going to crack open.

"Hiro!" Tadashi yelled as he watched his brother tumble to the ground, writhing in pain. He leaned down and shook his body. "HIRO!"

Hiro shut his eyes tightly and grinded his teeth together. His body broke out into sweat and his face flushed a deep red. Hot tears fell to the cold wooden floor as Hiro thrashed his body around, trying to numb the pain somehow.

_It hurts…IT HURTS!_

Hiro gripped his head even harder, trying to distract himself with the pain of that instead of within his head. The pain was too potent and overtook his mind.

"_We'll be back in the morning, sweetie."_

"_Mommy and Daddy aren't here Hiro. But they'll never truly be gone as long as we remember them."_

"_Your family is dead. Tadashi is dead. I saved you from that hellish inferno."_

"_Promise me you'll never go in my study."_

"_I promised your father I would protect you."_

"_Abigail is my beloved daughter."_

"_There is probably nothing I treasure more than you, Hiro." _

"_Thank you for being the new light in my life."_

Hiro's eyes shot open and breathed heavily. The pain seemed to fade away as quickly as it came. Hiro nearly stumbled, but stood up. He placed a hand on the side of his face in disbelief.

"Hiro! Are you—"

"Tadashi." A hoarse voice said .

Tadashi's heart skipped a beat as he froze mid-sentence. Did he just hear properly or were his ears playing tricks on him? Did he really just hear what he thought he heard? Was that croaky voice coming from his supposedly mute little brother?

Did he finally hear his precious sibling call out his name after so many years?

"H-Hiro…You…You spoke." He said in a soft whisper in disbelief. He was completely awestruck. A smile quickly curved on his lips; he was smiling from ear to ear. "You can speak again?"

Hiro slowly looked at his jubilant brother with crystal tears welling up in his glistening frightened chocolate eyes.

"I remember." He said in a soft whisper. "I remember, Tadashi…"


End file.
